


Charmed

by alyssa146



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bobby Singer Lives, Charmed/Practical magic, Dean is 30, Dean is So Whipped, Dean is so in love, Demons, Falling In Love, Hunters & Hunting, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt Sam Winchester, I mean true freaking love, John Winchester lives to, M/M, Mind Manipulation, Parental Bobby Singer, Possessive Dean Winchester, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Sam is a Wesson not a Winchester, Sam is a witch, Sam's sisters are badasses, So much angst, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester, True Love, a lot of everything, and they hate Dean, but a lot of fluff to, expect refrences, in present tense Sam is 22, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-06-20 07:57:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 27,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15529689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyssa146/pseuds/alyssa146
Summary: Sam Wesson was only 17 when he and his sisters gained their powers. After their moms death they thought they had everything under control. That is until a new man rolls up into town claiming to be a FBI Agent and risking everything they've worked for, including their lives.





	1. Welcome to Salem

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So I've been working on this for a while and decided to go ahead and start posting it since I am currently working on the sequel to Sam the Vampire Slayer and the third part to the Wicked Verse. Enjoy!
> 
> Also I'm gonna post Sam and his sisters full powers right here so you won't be confused while reading. I'm also gonna give descriptions of some of them if their confusing. I know it seems like Sam has a lot of powers and that's because he does, he is a lot more powerful than his sisters. 
> 
> Sam Wesson (Youngest) powers: atmokinisis/elements (means he can control all things earth, water, wind but not fire but he can share off of his sisters Savanna) , mind manipulation , telekinesis
> 
> Sara Wesson (Oldest) powers: force field, cryokenisis
> 
> Savannah Wesson (Middle) powers: pyrokenisis, freeze time? 
> 
> Jack: healing, shape-shifting 
> 
> Atmokinesis: control and manipulate the weather and aspects around it. Like rain, fire, ice, water, electricity, lightning. 
> 
> Telekinesis: the ability to move objects through mind power
> 
> Cryokinesis: control ice, snow, and other forms of frozen water.
> 
> PyroKinesis: control of all things fire.
> 
> Mind manipulation: can manipulate, modify and control the thoughts, mindsets, and upper brain functions, allowing the ability to render others unconscious, suppress their memories, and negate the use of abilities, increase/decrease mental capacity, modify minds to be agreeable, control minds, sway sensations

Past-- December 2012

 

It had been a long day and all Sam wanted to do was come home and crawl in bed. Instead he came home to find his sisters surrounding their mother.

His mom was sitting in the living room, her dark hair pulled up in a bun and his sister Sara sat next to her her own dark hair fixed in a braid, a calm look on her face unlike Savanna who was twirling her hair around her finger and avoiding eye contact.

“Shouldn't you be at work? And Shouldn't Savanna be at school?”

His mother opened her mouth to answer as his sister fidgeted around her but she seemed at a loss for words so Sara stood, ever the oldest. She crossed her arms and gave him her serious older sister face “Sam have you been feeling... Weird lately? Noticed anything strange?”

Sam frowned and looked at his family “No? What are you talking about?’

Sara sighed and looked down at their mother who gently pushed her down and crossed over to stand in front of him “honey the other day do you remember we were walking home and you were upset because of that boy and out of nowhere there was this big clap of thunder and then it started storming?”

Sam nodded slowly “yeah so? The weather is unpredictable.”

“How often does it storm in the winter honey?”

Sam shook his head “what are you getting at mom?”

She closed her eyes and took his hands “I'm telling you that your a witch.”

Sam jerked away from her and bumped into the wall and watched as his sisters gathered around her “no...your crazy.”

“Its true Sam,” Savanna spoke up “the other day I was in class and my professor, you know the old guy who flirts with me all the time? Well he was trying to feel me up in class and I got so stressed out and I just froze him.”

“You froze him? Like ice?”

“No like time... Everything stopped and I was able to get away from him and that's not all!” she grinned and stepped back and held her hands up “I can make fire to watch,” she looked around and settled on the trashcan in the kitchen and with a flick of her hand a roar of fire shot up before settling back down making Sam gasp as the smell of burnt trash hit his nose.

He slid down the wall as the fire settled and looked at his big sister for confirmation. She smiled gently at him and stepped up “I have the power of cyrokinesis... I can control ice. It was crazy Sam it just shot out of my hand out of nowhere and I ended up freezing Mr. Jenkins cat.”

Sam choked down a laugh at that. His sister lived in an apartment downtown and Mr. Jenkins was her neighbor. He was old and stuffy and had about five cats that always came around peeing on Sara’s shoes.

“I can also project force-fields...at least I saved my Prada’s”

Sam shook his head and rubbed his temples as a headache came on “that doesn't mean I can do anything.”

His mother smiled as he knelt down in front of him “honey your the youngest, your the most powerful of all. You have the power to control the weather and I believe there's more you just have to find it.”

Sam looked down at his hands and then turned to look at the cloudy cold sky and made his way outside and looked around before taking a deep breath and holding his hands up to the sky.

And suddenly after a short minute of focusing a large strike of lightning flashed through the sky and snow fell in heavy clumps, shattered by freezing rain and he shivered and looked at his mom “I don't think I can control it very well.”

She smiled “you will... Now you have to find your other power.”

He wasn't sure what told him to do it but he held up his hand, focused on the front door and swung causing the door to burst open, cracking on the side of the house making his sisters jump.

Oh my God!

He looked at Sara and frowned “what did you say?”

“Nothing I--”

His mom held her hand up “mind manipulation... You have my mothers power. You will be able to not only read minds but change them even alter the way people feel and perceive things.”

“And what about the door?”

“Telekinesis also your grandmothers power. Your sister got the power to freeze time from me and the other powers are from your ancestors.”

“I don't understand...”

“You will someday.”

 

4 months later

 

Sam watched with teary eyes as the sleek black casket was lowered into the ground, the rain bounced off like a waterfall leaving a small puddle on the ground as the casket disappeared from view.

The sky was dark and cloudy as the people walked away from the grave-site, their black umbrellas standing contrast in the gloom of the day. 

Sam’s bottom lip quivered as two pairs of arms wrapped around his shoulders allowing him to let out a sob as he rested his head on his oldest sister Sara’s shoulder and closed his eyes as she hummed in his ear.

“How did this happen?”

Savannah closed her eyes and rested her chin on his head “death happens Sam there's nothing we can do about it--”

He turned to look at her with red eyes “but we could have,” he moved his eyes to Sara “you know we could have.”

She sighed and brushed his dark messy hair back “even we cant control death Sam. We haven’t been at this for long...besides mom saved us.”

Sam shook his head and lightning flashed through the sky illuminating the white clouds as the rain grew heavier making his hair stick to his face as he backed away from his sisters. 

He didn't want to hear their words. They were witches, what good were they if they couldn't stop death?

Sam and his sisters haven’t had their powers for very long. Normally a witch was born with his or her powers but it was a little different in their case. Sara was the oldest, being 23 and his other sister Sara was 21 and they were both born with their powers. But then when Sam was born and his dad left leaving their mother to raise them alone she decided to bind their powers til they were ready for them. 

When Sam turned 17 a couple months ago she decided now was the time. 

Sam was a little different from his sisters, more gifted his mother said. He had 3 powers while his sister only controlled two. 

Sam was gifted with the powers of telekinesis, mind manipulation-- the one he hardly ever used, and atmokinsesis... And sometimes he even thought he had the power to see the future. He had always been good with intuition.

So why hadn't he seen this coming?

The attack had been quite random, like all of them were.

When he and his sisters came out of the dark he realized they were no longer protected, in fact they were in grave danger everyday. their mother had cast a cloaking spell on them while they were clueless about their powers allowing no demon or any other evil to find them.

But now demon attacks were a daily thing.

His mother called them the charmed ones. They were to be the most powerful witches the world has ever seen. 

They were to fight demons, warlocks, vampires and anything else the world threw at them. 

It happened a week ago. They had just gotten home, it was around 11. They had all spent the day together. Movies, shopping, talking about colleges for Sam. 

It had been a wonderful day.

When they walked inside their home they were caught off guard. The demon could throw fire, almost like his sister and was very well established with his powers. 

Sam had ducked down out of breath against the wall while Sara held up the force field to shield both him and Savannah.

Their mother was trying to run upstairs to get their book of shadows, unprotected.

He had seen it coming, had yelled out to warn her, had even tried to throw the demon across the room but to no avail, the damage was done.

A ball of fire shot out and nailed their mother in the chest knocking her over the rail and down the steps her cold dead eyes focused on Sam.

The scream that erupted from his throat was deadly and powerful. 

The house shook, the dishes fell and everything rattled as Sam stood up and raised his hands in the air as the roof ripped off in one powerful gust of wind and the lightning struck down.

The demon looked around with panic in his eyes and as he turned to shimmer away Sam let out a loud scream that the demon matched as he disintegrated before their eyes into a pile of dust.

Sam fell to the floor, his nose pouring blood and sobs flowing from his mouth as Sara bent down next to him and Savannah rushed to their mother.

But it was to late. She was gone.


	2. Flash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 years into the future just to see how their adjusting.

2 years later

Sam yawned lazily and rubbed at his still sleepy eyes as he unlocked the glass door to his store and shuffled inside locking it back and sat his coffee down on the glass counter.

After his mother died he inherited the family’s magic shop called The Witches Hour. He hadn't planned on running the store, or even keeping it. Sara was the lead curator at the Salem Witch Museum. Savannah was a journalist at the Salem journal.

Both of his sisters had grown up.

College was out of the window for Sam he knew that. He couldn't go to school and be a witch at the same time it just wasn't possible for him, his sisters needed him. So he decided when he graduated high school he would take over his moms store.

And he had to admit he loved it. Maybe staying in Salem wasn't so bad after all. People came to his store for advice, they believed in him. 

After their mother died Sara gave up her apartment and moved back in with Sam to take care of him. Savannah finished her last year of school and moved home as well and that's how they stayed. 

Having a normal life was no longer in the cards for him. He couldn't go off to school, he couldn't go on dates anymore (it seemed like), he couldn't be open and honest with his friends , and he couldn't live alone.

Being a witch was a full time job.

Some days he loved it, some-days he hated it.

Sam checked his watch and nodded to himself, just about to open the door when his phone started ringing. He groaned to himself as he walked to the front of the store, balancing his coffee up and the phone “hello?”

“Sam! You need to get home now!”

Sam frowned and paused “Sav? Whats wrong?”

He heard her grunt on the line and yell out something “there's a demon. He attacked Sara at work and she managed to ice him but we don't have much time!”

Without another word Sam dropped his coffee and hightailed it out the door, jumping into his jeep and sped off.

He got home just as Sara and Savannah pulled into the drive. He jumped out and met them at the steps as they jogged up to their old Victorian home “this couldn't have waited till after I actually opened the store?”

“Oh please I had a big interview this morning with the mayor and guess who had to run out of that?”

“Oh are we playing the guessing game? Guess who split coffee all over himself trying to get here to save your ass?”

Sara sighed at her younger siblings and slammed the door shut “enough whining ok? I was in the middle of a tour when the bud-eyed freak showed up, those poor kids will never look at statues the same. Now first things first we need to get to the book and--”

She was jolted from her sentence as sharp splatters of wood flew around them and a man with ash like hair and a skeletal face walked inside, his red eyes scoping out the place before they landed on the witches.

“I don't think we were finished.”

Sara shoved her siblings upstairs and screamed at them to get to the book as quick as they could “Savanna freeze him!”

Savannah stopped running and whirled around, her black heel twisting as she held up her hands and waved them... But nothing happened “he wont freeze!”

“Do something!” Sam yelled as he flipped through the book trying to find the demon in question.

Savannah bit her lip and waved her hand around in the air a swirl of fire building around the demon in a cage “ok that wont hold him for long so hurry up!”

Sam rolled his eyes “I’m trying here ok? I'm a little on the spot excuse me for not having a book mark in every freaking page!”

Sara pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed in annoyance “will you quit fighting and find the damn spell?”

Sam huffed and slammed his hands down on the book “there's nothing in here I'm gonna have to make one up.”

“Well you better hurry,” Savanna pipped in as she sprinted in the attic “cause he’s coming up now.”

Sara sent a blast of ice to freeze up the door but that did nothing as it shattered and the demon stepped through, his neck cracking as he smirked “that the best you got?”

Sam narrowed his eyes as he stepped around the podium and lifted his own hand up sending the demon flying backwards into the hall “not quite. Ok repeat after me. Evil demon, of your magic I grow a tire, you shall now perish like a moth to fire!”

The siblings held hands and repeated the words and watched through squinted eyes as the demon before them went up in flames, his screams echoing in the hallway before he disintegrated leaving a pile of dust.

“Well... Who needs coffee when you live around here?”

Sam snorted and turned around to shut the book “so much for work i guess.”

Savanna shrugged and flopped down on the old pink couch they kept in the attic “the mayor wasn't that interesting anyway...I mean have you seen him?”

Sara looked around and pursed her lips “I need a nap.”

The siblings huddled together on the old couch, their hands intertwined and their heads leaned on one another.

“I met someone today.”

Their heads whipped around to look at a blushing Savanna who sunk in her seat under their gaze.

“You were literally only at work for 30 minutes how the hell did you meet someone?”

Savannah shrugged and toyed with her fingers “Well you know how I like to stop at The Coffee Grounds before work? Well last week this guy started coming in the same-time I do and today he talked to me. God you should see him he’s so handsome he’s got blonde hair, these beautiful eyes and his name is Jack and Is wear--”

Sam held up his hand and made a face “I’m sorry Jack? Jack Kleine?”

“Yeah... You know him?”

Sam groaned and stuck his tongue out “Savannah hello Jack Kleine?”

He watched as his sister frowned to herself before it finally clicked and she gasped and looked at him with her cat-like brown eyes “no! Jack the crack? The kid who used to sneak under the bleachers to look at girls underwear?”

Sara laughed out loud and tipped her head back, her white teeth shining in the dim light before she clapped her hands “now that's a man.”

Sam shook his head with a grin “you really know how to pick em’ sis.”

Savannah hit the sofa with her hands and made a face “why does this always happen to me? He’s grown up so much I didn't even know that was him... wasn't he your best friend?”

“In middle school before he moved away.”

“Well apparently he’s back...watch your panties.”


	3. Here and Now

Present tense--3 years later

Dean Winchester stepped out of his sleek black Impala his deep-set emerald eyes scanning the small town of Salem, MA. 

He reached down to brush his suit off and turned his head, trying to decide where he should go to first.

His eyes narrowed as he spotted a sign claiming the night time Wicca ritual taking place next week for Samhain. 

Witches. 

Normally he wouldn't even be in a town like this, Salem was no place for a hunter, to much temptation. The people around here were so welcoming of witches, no doubt because of their past, so it allowed them to walk free without any worry. Hell everyone here claiming to be a witch in some shape or form, even if they were a knock off.

But recently there had been to many disappearances for Dean to ignore so here he was in the town where literally almost everything he hunted was created.

“Hey mister!”

Dean looked down at a little girl and raised an eyebrow. She had white-blonde hair and a scattering of freckles, her cheeks red and a witch hat on her head.

She held out her hand that held a red flyer “were having a bonfire tonight! You should come there's gonna be snacks!”

Dean held the flier up and scanned it, his nose wrinkling in disgust as he scanned the bold lines of the dark colored paper.

Celebration bonfire!  
Come out and remember your loved ones by sharing ancestral stories!  
Snacks and drinks on site.  
Time 10-midnight.  
P:S: Don’t forget your momentous!

Dean made a face “uh sure kid.”

She smiled toothily at him and skipped away to her next victim. God he was hoping this was a quick case or he might throw himself in the bonfire.

“You lookin for someone?”

Dean turned around and looked the old man in front of him up and down “uh yeah I’m looking for someone who can tell me about the recent disappearances.”

The man grunted “and you are?”

Dean sighed and fished inside his pocket to pull out his fake badge “FBI Special Agent Smith... And you are?” he recited the mans words back to him and watched his face scrunch in aggravation.

“The names Peter...Peter Monroe”

“Well Peter do you know who I can talk to.”

“That depends you wantin to know the truth or some bullshit story some knock off will give ya?”

“The truth will do thanks.”

Peter grunted and pointed south “then your gonna wanna talk to the Wesson’s. 3 siblings, the eldest’s name is Sara shes the curator at The Salem Witch Museum, Savannah is the middle child she works at the Salem Journal and then there's Sam he runs The Witches Hour a magic shop downtown.”

Dean made a face as he pocketed his badge “and why exactly should I talk to them?”

Peter gave him a secret grin “their witches,” with that the man backed up and gave him a salute “welcome to Salem.”

He decided to start with the oldest.

Sara Wesson was pretty to put it short. She had raven like hair that was pulled up into a neat bun, her hazel eyes were hidden behind black rimmed glasses-- very Louis Lane. Her body was lithe and tall and she held a heavy air of confidence.

“Who are you?”

Dean cleared his throat and blinked at her bluntness “Special Agent Smith I was told I could ask you some questions about your extravagant missing persons list.”

Sara rolled her eyes and turned back to the statue she had been dusting off “I’m afraid you came to the wrong person Special Agent I have nothing to say to you.”

“that's not what Peter said.”

A loud sigh left her lips as she faced him and pushed her glasses up on her head “listen people around here think just because they know you, they know everything about you and that's not true. My sister, brother and I were just trying to live our lives and get back to normal. We don’t know nothing about the disappearances. Have a good day.”

Savanna was next.

He would call her pretty but he didn't feel like that did her justice.

The middle sister held an allure to her, everything about her screamed passion, like she was just dying for people to look at her.

Her hair was long and dark, like chocolate. Her eyes were a almond brown and her skin was tan, like her sisters had been. Her body was curvy and feminine unlike Sara’s and her eyes held secrets inside them.

And also repulsion as she looked Dean up and down and popped her gum in his face making Dean step back, afraid she would spit it out right on him. And he wouldn't put it past her as she gave him a knowing smile.

“Listen man I have nothing to say to you so unless you wanna put those fancy handcuffs on me your wasting your time.”

It seemed Sam was his only option. He hoped the boy was friendlier than his older sisters.

The Witch Hour shop was surprisingly nice. It was clean and organized and held a cozy feeling to it as he walked around looking for it owner. There were right many people shopping inside, holding up candles, incense, tarot cards, salves, crystals anything you set your heart on.

“Can I help you?” a calm, gentle voice asked him.

Dean had seen plenty of chick flicks, he knew how the movies went. Boy sees girl, boy falls in love with girl, boy looses girl, boy gets girl back.

They forgot to mention the part where boy couldn't breathe.

The boy in front of him was possibly the most beautiful human he had ever laid eyes on.

His eyes were almond-shaped, almost fox like and the color well Dean wasn't really sure what to call them except beautiful. Swirls of blue, green, and yellow swirled around under long lashes. His skin was golden and splattered with dark moles, his hair was a dark chestnut and shined as it curled at the ends.

He was beautiful.

He was...talking.

Dean shook his head and cleared his throat “sorry I um I’m looking for Sam Wesson.”

The boy smiled causing deep dimples to fill his cheeks and make Deans knees feel weak “well you found him. What can I do for you?”

God is good.

Well if you believe in that sort of thing.

“Actually I was hoping you could help me out. I spoke to your sisters and they didn't seem to be to...open I was told you could answer my questions.”

Sam’s bright eyes wilted a little and the smile left his soft pink lips “oh...about the missing persons list I assume?”

“Your correct. Its strange there's been 3 missing persons in a month has that ever happened before?”

Sam shrugged and toyed with a crystal in his hands “people leave Salem all the time...its not the right place for everyone.”

“I can see why.”

Sam paused “Salem not your cup of tea...Special Agent Smith?”

“How do you--”

Sam smiled and lifted his shoulders “lucky guess,” he turned to a customer who tapped his shoulder and pointed to a shelf near the back and smiled as she thanked him.

“This place yours?”

“Yes. I inherited it from my mother. All the oils, salves and any other ingredient is homemade. I have a very extensive garden.”

“And you believe in this... Stuff?”

Sam’s lips quirked as he looked back at Dean “this stuff? I'm guessing you don't believe?”

“I believe evil exists and isn't that the same-thing?”

“No its not,” Sam sighed and gave him a look “just because your afraid of whats really out there doesn't make it evil.”

“Your awfully defensive maybe Peter was right.”

“That I’m a witch?” his eyes twinkled mysteriously “maybe I am.”

“You know I think you know more than your lettin on.”

“Well then I guess you’ll just have to figure it out wont you? You going to the bonfire tonight?”

Dean cringed “to celebrate the dead? No thanks.”

Sam laughed “its more than that you know? Its a celebration, a tradition for all hallows eve...besides if your gonna be here awhile you better get used to it Halloween is another week away there's gonna be nightly activities till then.”

Sam smiled at his last customer and waved her out the door before picking up his keys “now if you’ll excuse me I’m closing maybe I’ll see you tonight.”

He smiled and pushed Dean out the door before walking down the street and meeting up with a blonde haired guy who waved and threw his arm around his shoulders and shared a smile with him.

He wasn't sure what it was but he could feel something dark growing in his belly as he watched Sam throw his head back and laughed at something the blonde dude said. He watched as he led him to a pickup truck lifted up a piece of paper and pointed to something on the list and Sam reached in his bag and pulled out a gold box and they sped off.

Dean rubbed at his chest as something stirred inside of him, something like jealousy and he wasn't sure how he felt about it.

 

When Sam got home his sisters were waiting in the kitchen. He barley sat his stuff down when he was ambushed.

“Did the Hawaii Five-O you today?”

Sam gave his sister a look and sat down “you mean Agent Smith? Why yes he did... didn't get much though.”

Sara poured him a cup of tea and slid it over “good, lets keep it that way hopefully he wont be here long.”

Sam made a face into his tea “wouldn't be so sure about that. I think he’s planning on staying awhile at least till he figures out there's nothing to find. He’s coming to the bonfire.”

Sara flicked her eyes to him “did he say that?”

“I think we both know he dosen’t have to say anything.”

Savanna groaned and tilted her head back “great...what are we gonna do?”

“Were gonna play it cool. What are they gonna find? A dead body? Not likely.”

“Maybe we should tell him the truth?”

His sisters shot him a scandalized look “oh yeah? Listen Agent those missing people? Oh yeah they were demons, they tried to kill us so you know were witches! Happy Halloween!”

Sam made a face and gave Savanna a hard look “you don't have to make fun of me I was just saying...we could tell him the people were trouble makers or something and left town I don't know.”

Sara leaned forward and gave them both stern looks “we say nothing...understood?”

Sam and Savannah nodded their heads “understood.”

“Good.... Did you get the box?”

Sam nodded and pulled out the golden box that Chad gifted him with “yep here it is, you got the stuff?”

Sara nodded and pulled out old pictures and antiques from their ancestors “yep everything we need to celebrate the dead tonight.”

Savanna reached in her bag and pulled out a red shirt “and everything we don’t.”

The siblings shared a look and nodded to each-other as they stood up and exited their house ready to both honor their family and burn a cover up.


	4. Hot Nights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its short sorry! School is starting back soon and it's been busy, busy! Plus I'm working on an installment and like two sequels!

Dean hadn't wanted to go to the bonfire, had planned on skipping out on it but then he remember Sam’s dimpled smile and fell victim to the taunt and here he was. The sky was dark, a scattering of stars shined within the black murkiness and it made Dean uneasy. Anything could happen. 

The bonfire was right outside of town at Dead Horse Beach. The roaring fire was bunkered down in the sand and surrounded by boulders a good ways up from the shoreline. There was a good crowd of people, soft music and low dim lights. 

Dean watched with a frown as families gathered around the fire and began throwing things in. Everything from pictures, letters, trinkets, and even clothes into the fire, closing their eyes and saying a prayer.

He scoffed to himself and shook his head at the rubbish before him.

“Problem Agent Smith?”

Dean startled and turned to an amused Sam who was holding a gold box in his hands. Dean gulped as he looked Sam up and down and felt himself begin to sweat. Sam was wearing light washed jeans that were frayed at the ends, a white t-shirt and a red plaid flannel over it. His hair looked wet as it blew in the breeze and curled at the ends.

“Why... Why would i have a problem?”

Sam shrugged and smiled at a women that walked by and rubbed his shoulder “you tell me? Your the one standing over here wearing a piss off sign on your forehead.”

Unaware, Dean reached up and rubbed his forehead and paused at the snort Sam let out and dropped his hand with a blush “fuck off.”

Sam smiled and looked around his smile slipping off “well Agent I hope you have a good night, I’ll see you.”

Dean watched, confused, as Sam stepped away and walked across the fire and met up with the blonde man he saw earlier, his sisters following. The man held out a bag as Sam pulled out a red shirt and passed it to him and tucked it in the bag. The man then rubbed Sam’s shoulder and walked past the siblings, up to the fire and tossed the bag in and turned back as Sam and his sisters instantly relaxed.

Sam smiled at the man and patted his cheek before grabbing his sisters hands and opening the golden box as the blonde man stood behind them with his eyes closed. Dean watched curiously as Sam pulled out a silver locket and pressed a kiss to it. He twirled it in his fingers and held it tightly before taking a breath and tossing it in the fire. Sara then reached in a took out an envelope and pressed her own nude lips to it and then to her forehead, shared a look with her siblings and dropped it.

Dean stepped closer as Savanna pulled out a photo making him squint to try and see the figures on it.

Clearly it was the three of them, maybe a couple years back, and an older women with a friendly smile her arms around Sam and Savannah and Sara curled around them with a soft smile. They all looked so happy as they posed on camera, Sam's eyes were closed, his dimples out full force as he laughed in the photo.

Savannah smiled tearfully at her siblings and pressed a kiss to Sam’s cheek as he sniffed and then to the photo before she to tossed it in and they all stood together with their arms wrapped around one another and watched their trinkets burn.

Dean stood up straighter as the blonde man wrapped his arm around Savanna's shoulders and pressed a kiss to her lips before escorting her closer to the water. He couldn't help the belly flop his stomach turned at the hope that Sam was single after all.

He watched as Sara stroked her younger brothers cheek before turning and making her way to talk to a group of people giving Dean ample excuse to slither on up to Sam.

Sam was still staring into the fire when Dean walked up behind him, his hazel eyes swirling with the fire that reflected in his eyes. Dean cleared his throat making Sam jump and then let out a breathy sigh “oh Agent Smith, you scared me.”

“I think maybe you could call me Dean, after all it seems I might be here awhile.”

Sam smiled and blushed slightly “Dean... that's a nice name.”

“So is Sam.”

Sam laughed and shook his head as he turned to look at the dark water “so what exactly are you hoping to find... Dean.”

Dean tucked his hands in his pockets and tried to ignore the way Sam’s hair flowed in the wind “well I suspect either the missing persons, or a killer.”

Sam stiffened and his arms tightened around his body “killer...and what if you find neither?”

“Then I’m not very good at my job then.”

Sam made a face and turned to look at Dean, something strange swirling in his eyes “you know just because the answer isn't right in front of you doesn't mean it isn't there. Have you ever stopped to think there could be more going on?”

Dean cocked his head “like what?”

Sam narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth to answer when--

“Sam!”

Sam whirled on his heel to look at Sara who was waving him over to an old jeep with impatient hands, her eyes boring into Dean. Sam cleared his throat and gave Dean a weak smile “sorry Agent but it looks like our time is up...I guess I’ll see you around.” He gave Dean another smile before turning and jogging up the sand dune to his sister who gently pushed him in the car and sending Dean one last threatening look before climbing inside herself.

 

“So... You and Mr. Hottie were awfully close last night.”

Sam rolled his eyes as he sat cross legged on the floor as he flipped through their Book of Shadows “and your awfully nosy.”

Savannah scoffed and moved to sit next to him “come on Sam this guy is trying to nail us, what are you so interested in?”

Sam paused and looked up at his sister with a frown “I’m not interested in anything... Has it ever occurred to you I’m trying not to look suspicious? He’s specifically seeking me out, not you what am I supposed to do?”

Savanna gave him a look and pursed her lips as she leaned back against the chair and pulled out a bottle of red fingernail polish and slid her shoes off “how about not drool all over him?”

Sam snarled and shot a hateful look at his sister “yeah your one to talk if I recall correctly when you were 16 you stalked Nash Hamilton so hard he almost got a restraining order on you so you wanna talk desperate?”

Savannas jaw dropped and she missed her toenail swipping paint on her ankle “we said we would never talk about that!”

Sam wiggled his brows and grinned proudly and slammed the book and moved it back on the pedestal before leaving the room leaving his flabbergasted sister behind.


	5. What a Joke

Dean huffed lowly as he walked out of his motel room and looked back at it with a glare. God he hated this town.

He had rudely been awoken from his sleep around 6 a.m. By some crazy ass woman next door chanting some bullshit incantations causing a raging migraine to hit. Was a little sleep to much to ask?

Dean yanked at his tie and slid in his car...he needed coffee.

It turns out there's only one coffee place in town. It was a small shop and already crowded with people even at 7 a.m. It was finally his turn, he ordered a coffee black and turned to wait when he bumped into a small figure.

Savanna Wesson.

The girl scowled at him when she realized who he was and backed up holding her iced coffee like it was a sacred gift “watch where your going Barney Fife.”

Dean rolled his eyes as he looked down at the girl “Ms. Wesson a joy as always.”

The girl snorted and looked back at the blonde boy the Wesson's hung around with so much before giving Dean a glare “I know what your doing you know and you should stop while your ahead.”

Dean frowned “what exactly am I doing?”

“With Sam. You see he’s different than me and Sara. He’s sensitive, kind, insightful but he’s also naive. He thinks he sees something in you, something good I guess but I don't. I think your using him and I'm warning you...if you hurt my brother I’ll make you wish you were never born.”

Dean raised a brow as the girls eyes darkened “are you threatening an Agent?”

The girl smirked as she backed up “no...I’m promising.”

As Dean sipped his coffee he show-how ended up at Sam’s magic shop and silently cursed himself. He stepped closer and peered through the window, searching for Sam and found him near the crystals, holding one in his hand as he talked to a lady and circled his hand around the rock.

The woman smiled and took it from him and seemed almost giddy before rushing away to check out. What had Sam told her?

Against his better wishes Dean pushed the door open and the chime had Sam turning to him, a smile on his face “well if it isn't my favorite Agent...how can I help you?”

Something stirred in Dean’s belly as Sam grinned brightly at him, dimples out full force making his knees feel weak. “Well...we haven't been able to spend much time together and I still have more questions for you. Since you never answered them in the first place.”

Sam’s smile dropped and he turned his head to his shop and nodded his head to a blonde woman behind the counter “hey Ruby I’ll be back ok?”

The woman's green eyes seemed to darken as she looked Dean over but she nodded “no problem Sam.”

Sam sighed and walked to the back and into a small room and held the door open for Dean “this is my office will have to make this quick ok? Ruby’s my manager but this is still my store and I don’t have time for questions I won’t have the answers to.”

Dean blinked at the cold words coming from Sam. He hadn't known he guy for long but he knows for sure there's not a mean bone in his body, he wasn't sure what was up with the hostile attitude.

“Ok...3 months ago the first person that went missing was a 30 year old man named Josh Hansen. Did you know him well?”

Sam shrugged as he sat down “everyone knows everyone. Did we talk? No we ran in different circles, I never spoke to him.”

Dean hummed and scribbled on his notepad “the second victim was a 26 year old woman named Crystal Wilder...I’ve had some people tell me she used to come in your store?”

Sam looked up, his hazel eyes narrowing “quite a few people come in here Agent Smith its the only magic shop in town. And in case you haven't noticed you are in a witches town, people are curious about magic.”

Dean pursed his lips and leaned forward into Sam’s space “you know what I think? I think you know something. Maybe your sisters did it? Maybe you all are covering for someone I don't know. But if you know something Sam you need to tell me.”

All at once Sam’s eyes darkened like a storm and the air around them seemed colder, a flash of lightning struck passed the window sitting behind them and Dean peered outside as black clouds gathered in the sky.

They weren't calling for a storm today.

When he turned back Sam was standing at full height, anger obvious on his face “I think you’ve asked enough today, in fact I think you've asked me enough period. You know when you came to this town there was something about you, you seemed different I could tell you didn't want to be here. But you cant just come into my town, into my store and accuse me and my sisters of something we didn't do. People like Crystal and Josh hell and even Cameron the third victim they were the type of people to just up and leave not everyone is an honest person...I think you know all about that. We both know your not exactly being honest,” Sam looked him up and down “Agent.”

Dean sucked his cheeks in and looked down at his fake badge before back up at Sam who backed up and shook his head with a small huff “I think you should go now...and maybe find someone else to ask your questions to. I wont be much help to you.”

Dean wasn't sure what it was but something inside his chest stung. He felt like someone had wrapped a rope around his heart and tugged hard, is this what a heart attack felt like?

He gulped and nodded before tucking his notepad in his pocket “alright...thank you for your time Mr. Wesson.”

As Dean turned to leave Sam felt something burst inside of him and all he wanted to do was cry. Dean turned and glanced at him one more time, his green eyes fading before walking up front and Sam finally collapsed in tears.

Savanna had been right...Dean was nothing but trouble.

 

When Sam got home an hour later he slammed the door causing the house to rattle and his sisters to jump from where they were sitting on the couch.

“Sam? Whats wrong?”

He shook his head and huffed and threw his bag down “men that's whats wrong! They march in and demand answers from you without giving any themselves!”

Sara and Savanna shared a look before Sara moved and brushed Sam’s hair back as he flopped down next to them “are you talking about Dean?”

He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms “I think maybe I was wrong about him...”

“What happened exactly? You were fine this morning when you left.”

He tilted his head back and sighed in defeat “well he came to ask me more questions at work and ended up sort of blaming us for the missing persons list. He thinks were covering something up...but you know what so is he! I don't know what it is but he’s hiding something I can feel it.”

Savanna shot up off the couch with wide eyes “oh my God he’s onto us! What are we gonna do?”

Sara held her hand up with a firm look “were not gonna panic. He has doubts about us but he had no proof of anything and there wont be any. We didn't hurt people, we saved people. We killed demons if it wasn't for us they would have hurt someone.”

Sam made a face “so are we gonna tell him that? there's no way he’s gonna get off our butts anytime soon I mean I thought he liked me and instead he pumped me for information...not the kind of pumping I wanted.”

Savanna gagged and made a face as she stepped away from Sam “ok a little less on the details thanks Samuel.”

Sam pouted and slouched down “life's so unfair.”

Savanna cocked her head and looked Sam over before gasping in shock “oh my God, your in love!”

Sam shot up straight and Sara looked at him with accusing eyes “you love him?”

Sam’s jaw dropped and he looked at his sisters back and forth, speechless. “What? No, no! I mean I’ve only known him like what 3 days? there's no way I...” he trailed off and looked down at his hands and gulped “oh my God I love him.”


	6. First Date...Sort of

Sam trudged down the stairs the next morning still in his pajamas and rubbing the sleep from his eyes as Sara flipped pancakes behind the stove. She looked up and smiled and chuckled at his rumpled sight “well good morning sleeping beauty you look like hell.”

Sam frowned as he poured himself some coffee “thanks...that's what realizing your in love will do to ya I guess.”

She smiled and pushed a plate to him “here eat something.”

Sam sighed as he looked down at the plate “I don't think I’m that hungry--”

Sara held her hand up and cut him off “oh well eat, now before I sick Savanna on you or better yet, Jack.”

Sam rolled his eyes and reached for the syrup as Savanna walked in, her sight equally frightful making Sara’s brows go up “am I missing something here?”

Sam looked over at his middle sister and eyed her carefully “did you realize your in love to?”

She scowled at him as she moved on the bar stool next to him “no already there thanks I was just up all night worrying about you and your new conquest. And I came to the conclusion that you should steer clear of him from now on.”

Sara bit her lip and backed up slowly as Sam sat his fork down and glared at her “oh you did, did you? Well do you mind refreshing my memory on how you make the executive decisions of my life?”

“Yes. I'm your sister, your big sister and this guy whoever he is, is after us. Witches and cops don't mix Sam you know how much trouble we went through when mom died, how hard it was to explain her death. You think this is going to end any better? You go through with this you’ll find out just how alike you and mom are.”

Sam blinked before scoffing, shoving the plate away from him as he stood up and glared down at his sister “thanks a lot sis I’m glad to know I have your support.” he turned to leave but stopped himself and gave a small laugh as he turned back around “you know I would think maybe instead of ragging my ass you would be just a little happy that your little brother is finally in love. I’ve spent years, years trying to shield myself, trying not to feel anything for anyone because of what we do and I;I've had to watch you get lucky with Jack but you know what I can’t seem to find my own warlock to love but I did find Dean. And I don't know if he feels the same and maybe your right, maybe he will just try and hurt me but that's for me to decide not you.”

He shook his head and wiped his eyes before leaving the room. Savanna turned in her seat and dropped her shoulders at her sisters look “what?”

Sara shrugged and crossed her arms “oh I don't know you think you broke our brothers heart enough? If not you might be able to catch him before he goes to work.”

Savanna sighed and rubbed at her temples “that's not what I was trying to do.”

Sara clicked her tongue and walked around the table and gave her sister a hard look “well...that's what you did.”

 

Sam clutched his travel mug tightly as he slammed the door to his jeep shut and grumbled to himself as he walked up to his shop and juggled the keys from his pocket. He pushed this key in the hole and moved to twist--

“Sam?”

He jumped and whirled around “Dean oh my God!”

Dean gnawed at his lip and tucked his hands in his pockets “sorry I didn't mean to scare you I was just at the coffee shop and saw you thought I might...apologize.”

Sam hummed to himself and looked back to his store “I don't really have time right now.”

Dean cringed “I deserve that but...listen this is hard for me ok? I don't apologize, usually I’m not wrong about these things and I still feel like I’m not and I do think your hiding something from me I just don't know what. But I also know that I cant seem to stay away from you and when I left yesterday all I wanted to do was run back in and...” Dean cleared his throat and looked down “anyway I just I’m sorry about what I said about you and your sisters.”

Sam bit his lip and smiled softly “thank you...I’m sorry to.”

Dean frowned “about what?”

“I was harsh yesterday...when I get mad I just I go off so I’m sorry.”

Dean shook his head and chuckled “you shouldn't be apologizing Sam you did nothing wrong. Actually I was hoping...” Dean tucked his hand behind his neck and rubbed the skin “well I was wondering if you would like to grab some dinner tonight. No interrogating I swear.”

Sam tilted his head and wet his lips nervously his body stilling in shock “oh...like a date?”

Dean fidgeted, shifting back and forth on his feet “well yeah like a date...we could go to that Italian place down the road.”

Sam smiled “I would love that but...tonight is the nature walk.”

“Nature walk?”

“Yeah its a part of the whole Samhain tradition. Your supposed to take a walk through the wilderness and observe the life around you, take in the scenery, the aromas, the feeling. Its to help you connect with the Earth.”

Dean snorted “and your into that?”

Sam raised a brow “of course I am, its tradition. We could go after I suppose the walk is from 6-9 and all the restaurants are open longer for the next two weeks for Samhain. If that's ok with you?”

Dean shrugged as he looked around “sure I can just pick you up after--”

“Oh no police boy your coming with me. If anyone needs to connect with nature its you.”

So that night Dean knocked on Sam’s door dressed down in dark jeans and a decent button up that didn't have monster blood on it. He had been hoping Sam would answer the door and that somehow God would be on his side.

But of course he wasn't and Sara swung the door wide open. She leaned against the doorway dressed in flared khaki pants and a fuzzy white sweater, her dark hair pinned up and a glare in her dark eyes.

“Is uh...is Sam ready?”

Suddenly Savanna bounded up next to her sister wearing a sinister smile on her glossy lips “oh he is and so are we. You didn't think you were going on this nature walk alone did you?”

“That is usually how a date works.”

“Yeah a date which is after. Before its a family tradition one that your dropping in on and were kind enough to let you so if I were you I wouldn't run your mouth to much Agent Dipstick.”

Sara gave her sister a look and turned back to Dean “come in, Sam’s almost ready.”

The house was much like it was on the outside, old and antique like. The old Victorian home was well built and the furniture had obviously been there for a while due to the Victorian pattern on the couch.

“Dean.”

He turned sharply and gulped, his mouth running dry and his hands clamming up as he watched Sam come down the stairs with a bright smile on his face.

His hair was still damp and curling at the ends, framing his sharp cheeks. He was wearing jeans and a white button up, a soft black pea coat over it.

Was his mouth foaming?

According to his sisters smirks it was.

He shook his head and cleared his throat and stepped closer “you uh...you look nice, no I mean you look...you look nice.”

Savanna snorted behind her hand and Sara bumped her hip wearing an amused smile. Sam bit his lip and grinned “thanks Dean so do you...you ready for the walk?”

“Oh yeah do we have to drive? We can take my car--”

“Oh no were heading out back just as soon as Jack--”

The front door burst open and the blonde haired man he had seen so much stepped through, his hair wet and a grin on his gaped teeth “well hello my lovely Wesson's and...whoever you are.”

Sam rolled his eyes “Jack this is Dean, Dean this is Jack Savanna’s boyfriend.”

The man held his hand out “and Sam’s best friend of course.”

Dean opened his mouth to reply but was cut off as Savanna knocked their hands down and stepped between them “ok enough with the fancies let go walking.” she took Jack’s hand and walked throng the house to the back door, Sara following.

Sam shook his head and nodded his head to the door “I’m sorry their such a handful their just...protective. You ready?”

Dean sighed and looked over Sam’s shoulder at the door and straightened his shoulders “sure.”

 

An hour into the walk and Dean felt like jumping off every hilltop they came across. He and Sam lagged behind the Wesson family, Dean scowling every time Savanna would peek over her shoulder to look him up and down before whispering something to Jack.

Every so often they would stop and Sam would step up and take his sisters hands and they would close their eyes and whisper silently. Dean had tried to step forward the first couple times it happened so he could listen in but Jack whipped his head around so fast Dean thought his neck might fall off, and gave him a hard look, a warning.

Usually Dean wasn't intimidated by other men, he had faced plenty evil in his time as a hunter and there wasn't much he couldn't do. But this guy seemed different. He was nice sure but there was something else lurking under that exterior.

So he stayed behind with his arms crossed and watched as the siblings did their thing. Their hands reaching out to caress the tree limbs, picking up rocks, floating their finger tips in the creek.

It made him gag.

And when it finally came time for the walk to end Dean was so ready to high tail it out of there he though he might convulse. He opened his mouth with an eager grin to ask Sam if he was ready when suddenly a bolt of lightning struck the sky and heavy rain fell from the clouds.

Sara and Savanna shot Sam a look, their eyes wide and wondering and Dean watched as Sam discreetly shook his head and his sisters relaxed.

Sam gave Dean an apologetic smile as his sisters rushed to the house “I’m sorry I didn't know it was going to rain.”

He was about to ask what the big deal was, they could still make it to dinner they’d just be a little wet is all but his throat got caught.

Sam’s hair was sticking to his flushed cheeks and his white shirt was soaking wet now and completely see through. There was no way he was gonna let anyone see Sam this way.

He spit water from his mouth, his body chilling in the cold “its fine we...we can go out another time.”

Sam shook his head quickly, droplets of water flying and took Dean’s hand “no if you don’t mind to much we can stay here and I can cook? We would have to eat with my sisters of course...if that's ok?”

Dean swallowed down a groan that fought its way up his throat and looked back down the path to Sam’s house. Could he take another two hours or so with the Wesson sisters and their judgmental looks?

He was about to call it a night, make up some bullshit excuse but his words failed him as Sam’s eyes lowered and a soft smile graced his pink lips.

He sighed quietly “that would be great.”


	7. What a Night

Dinner turned out to be...interesting.

As soon as they got inside Sam led Dean up to his room and handed him a stack of dry clothes which consisted of sweat pants and a shirt to which he matched. He felt a little weird pulling Sam’s clothes on, the shirt tight on his broad chest and the pants loose on his bowed legs compared to Sam’s mile high ones.

He felt like insisting staying in his own wet ones but then Sam smiled at him, his hair wet as he pulled on a sweatshirt, his cheeks rosy and his eyes bright and he handed Sam his wet clothes so he could dry them.

When they walked downstairs the rain was still pouring and the sisters were in the kitchen gathering materials to make...tomato tortellini soup.

Dean wasn't quite sure how he felt about that.

Sam smiled at his as he walked by and stepped behind his sisters to reach up and grab the box of tortellini laughing as Sara rolled her eyes and took the box before dumping it in the pot of water.

“What exactly is it I'm going to be eating?”

The siblings tossed him a look over their shoulder, one of Dean could only say, shock. “Your kidding right?” Savanna asked.

Dean patted his belly and shook his head “I’m more of a burger and pie kind of guy, the greaser the better.”

Sam's mouth curled in disgust and he gave his head a little shake “well around here were more of the eat right and don’t die type of people.”

Sara snorted and cracked open a container of minced garlic “no offense Dean but once you eat this, that diner shit you eat wont even compare.”

He wanted to take offense on that. Its not like Dean had time to cook, or even care what was in the food he did eat. He was on the road all day every year he didn't have time to worry how many calories was in his bacon burger only that it filled him up and it tasted damn good.

Speaking of being on the road, his phone buzzed in his pocket making him jerk at the feeling. Bobby was calling.

He excused himself from the Wesson’s and walked out on the back porch away from the chatter “hey Bobby.”

“Don't hey Bobby me you idgit what the hell is takin so long? Its been over a week.”

Dean sighed and looked back towards the kitchen where Sam had titled his head back in a loud laugh, his long tan neck exposed making Dean’s mouth water in need. God he could just imagine--

“Dean? Hello?”

Dean jumped and turned around “sorry Bobby...I don’t have very many leads right now and the ones I do won’t talk. I think maybe its a normal case.”

“That ain’t right. I got word from other hunters that passed through there saying there were scorch marks in the sight where they went missing. I’m guessing a witch.”

Dean sighed. He hated witches.

“Well I’ll keep looking. Anything else about the missing people.”

“Nah nothing much they all kept a low profile, not many people new them which leads me to believe they hadn’t been there that long.”

Dean frowned and looked back to the house.

Sam hadn’t told him that.

“Alright Bobby thanks.”

When he walked back in Sara was pouring the soup into bowls and passing it around as they piled over at the long wooden table, a bottle of red wine already there.

Sam smiled and sat next to him and handed him a bowl “who was that?”

“Oh...just my boss actually, wanted to know how the case was going.”

Sam’s smile wilted and he shot a quick look at his sisters who had also turned to look “oh really?”

Dean lifted his spoon to his mouth and slurped “yeah he also told me the three missing people? He said he got wind they hadn’t been here that long, new to town.”

Sam nodded slowly and sipped his wine, avoiding his eyes.

“You didn’t mention that.”

Sam sucked his cheeks in and whipped his head around to look Dean dead in the eyes, his gaze not wavering “I also told you I wouldn’t be much help. And like I said we didn’t run in the same circles.”

“Crystal came in your store though right?”

Sam’s eye twitched and a loud clap of thunder struck outside making the house shake and Dean looked around with a frown before looking back at Sam whose eyes seemed to have darkened “everyone comes in my store Dean like I said I’m the only magic shop in town the next one is 3 towns away. You know this was supposed to be a date right? No interrogation and that's exactly what your doing. I invited you here because I thought you liked me but if your just trying to get information you should leave.”

Dean watched as Jack leaned back in his seat, his blue eyes twisting with something strange making the sisters lean forward in a protective stance, a look of anger in their eyes as they leaned closer to their baby brother.

Dean wasn't sure how it got to this.

Before he could reply Sam stood and walked out of the room before coming back with a plastic bag filled with his clothes and shoved them at him “here they should be dry now.”

Dean frowned “Sam I’m sorry...I didn’t mean to upset you.”

Sam let out a small laugh “you seem to be doing that a lot.”

Dean winced at the blunt statement, he wished he could say it wasn't true but he knew better. He turned to walk to the door and stopped and looked over his shoulder at Sam who was staring at him with sad eyes. Sara and Savanna had gotten up and were standing behind their brother, their eyes hard and set and Dean knew if there was ever a time to impress them it would be now.

So with a deep breath he cracked his neck and turned to face them “you know I wasn't ready for all this. I came here to find a killer or maybe nothing at all, I came here to solve a mystery but I didn't come here to find you. I’ve been...I’ve taken care of myself for 20 years and I never needed anyone, not after my dad left when I was 16. My family isn't about depending on others and then...then you came. I didn't know I was going to want you, I didn't expect to wake up and think about you everyday, to have you running through my veins. I didn't...I didn't know I was going to fall in love with you but I have Sam. I know I’ve hurt you and I’ve even accused you of things and I’m still not sure what the hell is going on but I love you.”

When Dean was finished he realized his eyes had been closed, he cursed himself and opened his eyes prepared for the harsh gaze of the Wesson’s but was surprised. Sam’s mouth was open, his eyes wide with disbelief, small tears running down his cheeks as he stared at Dean in shock.

He let out a shaky breath and looked over his shoulder at Sara who laid her hand on the small of his back and pushed him forward, right into Dean, who wrapped his arms around his lithe waist to catch him.

Sam gulped and looked up carefully. He could feel his powers humming in his body making his skin tingle. His breath was coming quicker and quicker and the storm outside was growing due to his hectic emotions.

“I...I love you to.”

He wasn't sure what he had been expecting when he said the words, but a hopeful grin from Dean and the easing of the storm were not it.


	8. Busted

Sam flipped carefully through the book, his eyes scanning the pictures of demons as his sister Savanna hovered near him, pacing relentlessly in her expensive shoes while Sara was downstairs gathering materials for a potion.

“Have you found it yet?”

Sam rolled his eyes for the 5th time and sent his sister an annoyed glance “there's literally over 500 pages in this book its gonna take some time, if your in such a hurry you could help you know?”

Savanna huffed and crossed her arms in her pink sweater “this thing attacked me and Jack on our date and--”

“Jack and I.”

Savanna shot him a death look as she stopped walking “thanks grammar Nazi I’ll try to remember my perfect punctuation and word choice when I’m describing an attack on my life.”

Sam chuckled “I think you can defend yourself. Did you freeze him?”

“Of course. Right after Jack shifted--”

Sam paused and looked up from the book “he shifted? In front of people? Did anyone see him?”

Savanna waved her hand “it was no big deal it wasn't anything major just a black dog and he did it to protect me.”

Sam sighed and continued flipping, his pace now annoyed and no longer careful “Savanna how many times do we have to discuss this? Jack can’t shift in public if he does he--”

“That's him!” Savanna yelled in his ear, making him jump at the shrillness.

His sisters pink nail pointed down at the used paper and she leaned down and squinted as she read the name. “Agamon...what kind of name is that?”

Sam rolled his eyes and sighed as he read the description “Agamon, an upper level demon that kills witches and can absorb their powers if stabbed with his ceremonial knife. Throws fire, shimmers, and can self heal.”

Sam tipped his head back and sighed “great...looks like we’ve got our work cut out for us.”

“Did you find anything?”

Sam looked up as Sara walked in “yeah we found out were basically fighting superman. I say we get a jump start and get our wills written out.”

Savanna rolled her eyes and sat down behind him “oh come on it wont be that hard--”

“Really? This demon can self heal how exactly are we supposed to hurt him? And to make matters worse he can absorb our powers. So tell me how it wont be that hard?”

“Well we just have to make sure we don't let him stab us and were good.”

Sam snorted and shut the book with a slam “it seems our best bet is the vanquishing potion were gonna need some fennel, mandrake root, pigs feet and cockle shells.I’ll head out back to the garden and grab some fennel and mandrake you got everything else?”

Sara clicked her tongue and gave him a funny grin “oh yes, you know me endless supply of pigs feet and cockle shells galore.”

Sam paused and gave his sister a tired look.

“Yes the pigs feet are in the fridge and the shells in the cabinet will get right on it.” She picked up the book and grabbed Savannas hand as they walked to the kitchen to start on the potion as Sam grabbed the other essentials.

They all gathered around their cauldron, passing the ingredients to Sara, who was the designated potion maker in the house. Sure Sam could do it, but he was better at coming up with spells, something about rhyming just appealed to him. His sisters called him the creative one, always coming up with something on the spot while Savanna was more of the daredevil. You tell her to wait, or not to attack on her own well she did just the opposite. 

“Alright now Sam do you have the spell?”

Sam handed his sister a piece of paper and they gathered around and huddled together as they chanted over the potion, a cloud of smoke puffing up as it bubbled, the color nasty and red.

“So if we should run into him we toss the vile and he goes poof.”

They each grabbed a vile filled with the potion and stuff it in their pockets “alright we should track him down...Sav where did you say you saw him?”

“Down at the alley way near the movie theater and that new cafe. It kind of seemed like he had been waiting, he must be tracking us.”

“Which means it shouldn't be hard to find him. I say we head down to were you saw him and try and lure him in the alley way so we wont be seen.”

They all nodded in agreement and pulled their jackets on and hopped in Sara’s car as they drove downtown. Savannah pointed to the location and they pulled over to park. They got out and looked around carefully, thankfully it was a Thursday night so the area wasn't to crowded which meant it would be easier for them to vanquish the demon.

They held hands as they walked down the dark alley till they got to a dead end supplied with a dumpster and a stained mattress. Sam frowned as he looked around “are you sure this is it?”

Savanna peeked over her shoulder and nodded her head “yeah I’m pretty sure this is it we were standing over there near the--” suddenly a huge weight knocked against her causing her to fall to the ground, her breath knocked from her as she rolled on her back.

Sam looked up quickly and tossed his hand in the air causing the demon to fly back against the wall as Sara dug in her pocket for the vile. But the demon seemed to be to fast and jumped up just in time, his mouth opening and a puff of fire blowing out making Sara jump, her hands coming up allowing it to turn to ice and shatter on the ground. The demon growled and pulled out a odd shaped digger from his back pocket, the light gleaming as he twisted it.

Sam looked down and spotted a puddle of water near where the demon was standing he turned back to his sisters “get the vile,” he stepped closer and flicked his hand up, the puddle of water coming up and wrapping around the demon in a tight grip making him cry out.

As the demon struggled against the tight grip of the water chamber Sara and Savanna dug in their bags for the back up viles and shook them gently “ok Sam now!” Sam dropped his hand and backed up quickly, stepping between his sisters and they tossed their viles one by one.

The demon looked down as they crashed around him and his lower half caught on fire and the siblings watched as it spread up its body before a rush of hot air swept through them making them fall back as the demon disintegrated.

Sam lay there on his back, his chest heaving as he tried to catch his breath, his sisters next to him. 

“What the hell?”

Oh he knew that voice. That deep, husky, gravel like voice, that voice that made his skin tingle and his stomach churn.

He twisted on his belly and looked up, his mouth dropping and his eyes going wide with fear as Dean stared down at him with clenched fists, hurt and betrayal in his deep set green eyes.


	9. Put Me Out

Sam jumped up on his feet and looked back at his sisters who were both wearing pale faces as they gathered themselves up from the hard ground. Sam let out a shaky sigh and moved forward skittishly “Dean this isn’t...it’s not what it looks like.”

Dean scoffed and looked them over with a sneer “no? Well let me tell you what it looked like and you tell me if I’m wrong. It looked like you were using supernatural powers to kill a demon...how was that?”

Savanna made a face and huffed “fairly well...my turn how do you know what a demon looks like?”

Dean’s face dropped and Sam watched as his shoulder rolled back and his hands wrung by his sides “I don’t think it was hard to guess...”

Savanna scoffed and moved next to Sam, her eyes narrowed in a harsh glare “my magical crystal ball tells me your full of shit.”

Sam whipped his head around and glared at his sister before turning back to Dean “you said you didn’t believe in good witches...but I am one. I’ll tell you everything you need to know. I’ll tell you about the missing people, I’ll tell you about my powers, anything just...let me explain.”

“Explain what Sam? That your a witch? Yeah I got that, not only do I get that but now I found out that I was right you and your sisters are the reason for the missing people and--”

“Hold up, those weren't missing people they were demons. We’ve never had this problem before its not our fault they integrated into society and who do you think you are--” Sara paused and sniffed the air before gasping and backing up quickly, her hand reaching out and yanking Sam and Savanna back and pulling them behind her. “Oh I should have known...all those questions, the snooping, getting close to Sam...he’s a hunter.”

Sam’s jaw dropped and he flashed his eyes over to Dean whose face had turned to stone “no...you...your a hunter?”

Dean poked at his cheek with his tongue before rolling his shoulders back and standing tall “yes.”

His sisters gathered tightly together and tried to pull him in as his eyes filled with tears “how do you have the right to judge me? If you found out those demons were just that you would have exorcised them, or even killed them but your condemning me because I was doing my destiny? So what was I? What are you gonna do to me now?”

Dean gulped and looked around quickly trying to find a way out of this. He had been a hunter all his life, he was trained to kill anything even remotely supernatural. Shoot first, ask questions later that's what his dad said. But now as his hand shakily reached back and touched the metal of his gun he wasn't sure he could.

“I should kill you. Its my job, to kill things like you.”

Sam winced at the harsh words and gave a hurt filled laugh “don’t do that, don’t pretend like this didn't mean anything to you. I was there, I saw the way you looked at me . Don’t pretend you didn't feel it to I know you did.”

Dean turned his head and clenched his fist “I knew there was something wrong about you when I first met you...what I felt had to be a spell I cant, I wont fall for a witch.”

Sam had never felt heartbreak before, had never let himself get remotely close to anyone, mortal or supernatural and now he knew why. He felt like his chest was torn open and his heart was breaking for everyone to see. His eyes felt raw as hot tears kept pouring down his red cheeks. God he couldn't breathe...did he forget how to breathe?

Breaking down in front of Dean wasn't something he wanted to do, he had hoped to save the emotional breakdown for home when he was safe with his sisters but he couldn't stop himself as his knees weakened, Sara reaching out to catch him as he stared into Dean’s cold eyes.

He had to be lying, this wasn't the Dean he knew.

As his emotions swirled so did his powers. In any other circumstance he would try to control it, hold back his feelings and choke it down but he couldn't God he couldn't. He felt like he was about to explode as the sky darkened around them, the night turning to a pitch black, white streaks of lightning flashing through the sky. The wind was picking up now, his hair floating as it whipped on Dean’s skin like a sharp belt.

He was just standing there, how was he standing there? Looking at him like he...like he was evil? 

His breath picked up, his chest heaving as sharp breaths poked at his chest, his eyes shut tightly, he could feel anger coursing through his veins and he felt like he might combust when--

His eyes shot open and a loud clap of thunder rang through the sky as Sam cried out, his pain mixing with the thunderous sound as sharp belts of freezing rain came down from the sky in a murderous applause, blinding his sight as Dean blurred in front of him.

“Sam! Your making a hurricane, Sam calm down!”

He lifted his hands to the sky and gave Dean a murderous glare, his hazel eyes fading to a bright blue “you wanna see a witch? I’ll give you a witch.” he flicked his hand out to the sky and brought it down quickly, spurts of hail following down in a rush belting Dean making him cower to the ground.

Sam turned his head quickly and twirled his fingers near the grass near by and watched as it crawled and wrapped around Dean’s ankles in a vine knocking in down to he ground, his face splashing in the puddle below him and Sam felt himself calm.

The rain slowed and the hail stopped and Sam looked down, his eyes vacant and his expression broken. His shoulders wilted and he gave Dean one last look before turning on his heel and vanishing into the night.

 

The sun was coming up and Sam still hadn't slept. His hand twisted in his blanket as the light spread through his sheer curtains and he wiped his puffy eyes. He had hoped he would wake up this morning and the night before would have been nothing but a dream. 

But it seems this time it was real.

He rolled over on his back and let out a dry sob. He could feel his heart cracking as the pain spread through his body he had to make it stop.

He slipped down to the floor and opened the trunk at the foot of his bed and pulled out a red candle and a piece of paper, scribbling Dean’s name on it. 

“Witches of love I call upon.  
Witches three do release me  
Heal a heart, free from pain.”

Sam paused and held the paper over the burning flame and watched as Dean’s name turned to ash.

“Spell now conjured with the power of three.  
Witches spell to set me free.  
Heartache easing spirit lifts  
Tender aura of love and calm  
Imbue me with strength  
I do now set my heart free, tender heart repaired by magic.  
Where there was darkness there will be light, within despair I do find hope.  
I will it be.”

Sam held his breath and sat still and waited. 

He looked down and watched as the flame burnt out, the paper crumbled into black ash at his feet but nothing...

Sam cried out and curled in on himself as his body shook with hopeless sobs “no...no.” it should have worked “why didn't it work?”

He crawled on his knees, determined and and dug through his trunk again and pulled out an amethyst, and another piece of paper which he rewrote Deans name, a sage stick, and a hammer.

He fell back on his butt and somewhat, desperately lit the candle and held the paper and the sage over the flame and started to chant.

“I wish for no pain to be in your life.   
I wish for me to be rid of my strife.  
I wish to be free in my heart, I wish to move on with a fresh start.  
As this burns, so do my desires.  
My happiness reborn within this fire.”

Sam chanted over and over again and watched as the flames consumed the objects “I do not wish Dean any harm from me, as I will it, so mote it be.”

Sam reached for the stone and put it inside a plastic bag and twirled the hammer in his hands. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes and slammed the hammer down on the stone, over and over till it was shattered into pieces allowing the hammer to slip from his grasp.

Sam watched the clock as the minutes ticked by, turning into 5 before a curling scream left his throat and he lept up and reached for the hammer and hurled it across the room in a rage.

He whipped his hand out continuously and sent objects flying across his room and watched as it turned to a mess before falling to his knees.

He looked up to the ceiling, tears pouring down his cheeks “please...make it stop.”


	10. Push On

Sam blinked against the bright light as his curtains were thrown open, Sara standing in the shadows her face full of concern as Sam withered against his sheets, twisting away from the window.

“Sam you need to get up.”

He buried his face in his pillow and shook his head as he squeezed his sheets in his fingers “what for?”

“You have a business to run, Ruby can’t do it by herself and you shouldn't expect her to. Mom left you in charge of this place Sam you need to get up and get over--”

Sam shot up in his bed, his eyes raging “don’t you dare tell me to get over it. Have you ever been in love? Have you ever been ripped apart by the only person you couldn't imagine your life without? Don’t you dare tell me how to feel Sara because you don’t understand. I am so sick of you and Savanna bossing me around, telling me what to do, telling me how to feel, what to say this is my life! I might not have full control, I might be dedicated to you, I might be at your beck and call but I will not let you tell me what to do anymore. So get out.”

Sara blinked dumbly as she watched her brother lay back against his sheets and turn away like she wasn't there. Her lips thinned and she gulped before calmly walking to the door and sent one last look over at Sam, her little brother who was curled up in a ball, pretending she didn't exist.

When she walked down the hall she stopped by Savanna’s room and watched as her sister sat in the middle of her bed, her laptop in front of her “have you checked on Sam?”

Savanna looked up and shrugged “I'm guessing he’s still dying right? Its just a guy--”

Sara shook her head and gave her sister a look of disbelief “its not just a guy to him. He’s in love with this man Savanna, he’s in so much pain. How would you feel if Jack dumped you? You would wallow and mope around to and not because your a drama Queen but because your heart was broken. He’s your little brother Savanna its time you care about more than yourself.”

 

Two days later Sam rolled on his back and sighed as he looked up at the ceiling, his eyes puffy and raw and his body tired and aching. He felt like he had ran a marathon, like he hadn't slept for a week even though that was all he had done. Well if you counted falling asleep, dreaming of Dean’s harsh words and waking up feeling like your dying.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before sitting up and running a hand through his greasy hair. 

10 a.m.

Time to move.

He threw the blanket back and cracked his back and made his way to the bathroom and flipped the shower as hot as it could go and stripped down, his body sighing thankfully as he climbed inside.

He had to of been in there for 30 minutes before getting out, feeling like a whole new person. He placed his hands on the sink and leaned forward as he stared at his reflection in the foggy mirror and he shuddered.

He wasn't sure who that person was looking back at him, black under-eyes, sunken cheeks, and pale skin but he didn't like it.

He rubbed at his face with his hands and changed into a soft shirt and jeans and nodded his head it was time to wake up.

When he came downstairs his sisters were already gone and he was thankful for that. He was tired of staring into their pity ridden faces. He knew he had been pathetic, whining over a man, barley eating.

But they didn't understand.

The store was open when he got there, thanks to Ruby, and she stared in awe as he walked inside with his head high, and his emotions choked back. He would not let Agent Smith control him anymore.

“Sam your--”

He shook his head lightly and Ruby stopped. He wasn't ready.

He went about his day like he had before Dean blew into his life like a reckless hurricane and left him hanging. Pretending was better than falling apart.

 

Dean blinked tiredly, his eyes numb as he stared at the door to his motel. It had been going on a week since he had seen Sam, since he had judged him, since he let him down. Every-time he closed his eyes he could see the heartbreak in Sam’s own multicolored ones, could see the hurt on his face.

He hadn't meant the things he said they just slipped out, like ugly word vomit and before he realized it Sam was sobbing in front of him, his eyes clouding like a thunderstorm. He hadn't ever seen a witch with that much power before, which led him to the only conclusion. 

Sam and his sisters were the Charmed ones.

Of course Dean had heard of them, every hunter had that's why no one had gone after them. None of them were willing to admit it but the siblings helped them out immensely.

Having them there lowered the demon count giving Dean more time to focus on other supernatural beings. He knew Sam was good, he wasn't evil like most of the other witches. But for the first time in his life he was terrified.

He had to admit it to himself but he fell in love with Sam the first time he laid eyes on him and as it turns out he’s a witch. Something Dean hunts. How was he supposed to deal with that?

He had wanted to go to Sam the very next day, fall on his knees and beg for forgiveness but his pride stopped him. That and a phone call from Bobby.

The missing people were no longer the concern. There was another witch in Salem, a bad one and he needed to find her fast.

He knew Sam would be able to find her, he could call a lost witch or even scry for her but he just couldn't do it. 

So he passed by Sam’s shop everyday and hoped he would see him. But Sam was no where to be found. Instead Ruby, the blonde girl with the glare that could kill watched him from afar, a death stare in her eyes, a warning not to come closer.

He had broken Sam Wesson and he wasn't sure how to fix it.

In any other situation he would ignore it. Get in his car and leave, pass the case on to someone else and let them take the credit. And a part of him wanted to, hell he had stood outside for an hour staring at his car with his bag in hand trying to force himself to climb in and take off.

But he fucking couldn't. 

He couldn't leave Sam. Dean Winchester, womanizer, fuck em and leave em was in love and it was killing him.

He had never felt emotions like these before. He wanted to cry and punch someone in the face at the same time. He wanted to storm up to Sam’s front door and kiss him in front of everyone. He wanted to leave and never come back. He wanted to tell the Wesson sisters they wouldn't stand in his way.

He butted his head on the hard wood of the door and sighed before turning and pressing his back to it. This wasn't healthy. He had to do something.

It was time to find a witch.


	11. Run In's

Sam had thrown himself into work. He was at the shop from 8 in the morning to 9 at night. He and his sisters were at an awkward slope. They had spoken sure, in passing. When they got up in the morning his sisters were usually either gone or sitting in the kitchen, he would by pass them, pour his coffee and be on his way.

When he came home he ate dinner with them, silently, thanked whoever cooked, and then went to his room to meditate or brush up on his spells. He had begun dedicating loads of time to his greenhouse.

But of course you cant ignore witch duties.

“There's a new witch in town.”

Sam looked up from his coffee cup and gently blew the steam that floated around his nose “and?”

Sara sat down in front of him and gave him a strict look “and shes not the good kind either. We have reason to believe shes up to no good. Jack said There's been numerous check in’s at the hospital people showing up with undeniable diseases or freak accidents. We think shes causing it. Her name is Hillforth Savanna and I already brushed up on the research while you’ve been working.”

Sam made a face and scoffed “so is it my fault? Are you judging me for throwing myself into work? Isn’t that the pot calling the kettle black.”

Sara pursed her lips and took a breath “no ones blaming you Sam we know your going through a hard time but you have responsibilities so do them. I know he hurt you, I know we hurt you but sometimes you have to suck it up and move on.”

Sam sneered at his sisters and tossed his cup in the sink savoring the crack it made making Sara wince “move on...how would you feel if I said that to you? But oh wait I forgot you don't know how to love.” 

Sam pushed away from the counter gave his sister another glare and stomped up to the attic to flip through the book. 

Hillforth. Born in 1656 Hillforth was married to a man named Ulis and they had a daughter named Sabrina. Both Ulis and Sabrina were killed by an angry mob when they found out about Hillforth’s powers and ultimately hung her. But her spirit was resurrected in 1810 and she has moved about wrecking havoc as she goes. Her powers include: Umbrakinesis (manipulate and control the darkness and shadows), Deoxydenation (suck up all the oxygen), and Electrokinesis (control electric fields and shoot bolts).

Sam sighed and slammed the book shut and pushed it away from him. He wasn't really in the mood to go with hunting with his sisters but he--

Sam froze and sat up quickly in his seat his eyes widening and his fingers digging into the couch. Dean. Dean would go after this witch, a witch he knew for a fact the man couldn't handle. Sure Dean had faced witches before but Sam guessed none this powerful and he couldn't do it alone.

Sam raced down the stairs and ran into Savanna who reached out to steady him “Sam whats--”

Sam shook his head and took her hand and pulled her to the kitchen and stared at his older sister with teary eyes “we have to go, we have to go right now.”

“Whats wrong?”

“Dean he...he’ll go after her, she’ll kill him!”

Sara nodded and gently pushed him back “ok first we need to find her ok? Let me do the call for a witch spell and will go.”

 

30 minutes later they were in the car and racing through town. The witch was located somewhere about an hour away from their home and Sam was beside himself. His stomach was churning and he felt sick as he stared out the window.

If something happened to Dean he...he wouldn't be able to live with it, even if the man didn't want him.

When they finally arrived Sam could tell something was wrong. The location was remote, the life around it dead and vacant and it made his skin crawl as he held onto his older sisters arm. “I can feel him...he’s here.”

They made their way through the bare trees, wincing as the dead branches scratched against their skin as they dug deeper inside before Sam gasped and rushed forward, separating from his sisters.

Dean was strode up along the tree branches, his face black and blue, his shirt missing and his chest carved with symbols. Sam ran his hands along Dean’s unconscious body and stepped back, and twirled his fingers the ropes loosening allowing Dean to fall into Sam’s arms.

“Ok Sam we gotta go before--”

“Before what?”

Sara whirled around as a woman in a black cloak came forward, her hair white and long and her face scarred “before I get here?”

Savanna tossed her hand up, a wave of fire shooting out stopping the witch cold, an evil smirk crossing her features “so its true, the Charmed Ones have been reborn...well just like your ancestors before you, I’m gonna kill you.”

Sam looked down at Dean and held him tight and whipped his hand out making the witch fly in the air and crash on the ground “Savanna freeze her!”

Savanna nodded quickly and held her hands up making the witch freeze in her place, her face twisted into a deep scowl, her hands rising.

Sam stood and lifted Dean with him “I need help!” 

Sara rushed over and took Dean’s other arm and lifted “we need to get out of here we cant face her without back up, we have nothing.”

They all nodded in agreement and started for the car, Sam pausing to turn over his shoulder and lift his hand to the sky a bolt of lightening coming down and striking the tree causing it to fall over the witch. It wouldn't kill her, but it would hold her.

Sam fell in the backseat and pulled Dean in his lap, tears in his eyes “he won’t wake up, what did she do to him?”

Savanna turned in her seat and looked back, her eyes scanning his body “its a curse...will have to cleanse him, break the bind. We need to hurry or he’s gonna die.”

When they pulled in the driveway Sara slammed on the breaks and Jack ran out of the house and helped Sam carry him inside “Sara go start a shower make it hot, I mean really hot. Savanna I need you to get me some salt, raw honey, and lavender now!”

The sisters raced off to do as they were told as Sam stripped Dean down naked and tried his best now to let his eyes wander below the waist. This isn't exactly how Sam had imagined seeing Dean naked for the first time, he hadn't imagined any of this.

Once they were both naked Sam climbed inside and sat down on the tile floor and held Dean in his arms and tried to ignore the tears blurring his vision. He mixed the ingredients together and began to cover Dean with it, his hands scrubbing roughly making the skin turn red. He pressed his lips to Dean’s temple and kiss the skin gently “I’m sorry Dean, I’m so sorry.”

He dropped his hands and let the mixture soak into the mans skin and closed his eyes as the steam rolled over them both. A couple minutes ticked by and Dean finally stirred in his arms making Sam bolt.

“Dean?”

The man groaned weakly and Sam sighed thankfully before beginning to rinse the man from the mixture, and once he was cleansed Sam said a small chant that Dean was fully awake for, his eyes wide and a little unfocused.

“Sam?”

Sam smiled softly and brushed his fingers through wet hair “hey...you feeling better?”

The man winced and tilted his head back so he could look up at Sam and raked his eyes over the tan body “I’m sorry...I wanted to tell you...I was coming to see you but she got me before I could. I guess she picked up wind I was after her. I’m sorry Sammy, I never meant to hurt you.”

Sam shook his head “I shouldn't have lied I’m sorry to De I really am and I...I love you.”

Dean closed his eyes a happy smile spreading over his cracked lips as he reached a calloused hand up and ran it down Sam’s face “I love you to my little witch.”


	12. Healing

It had been a long night. Healing from curses was never an easy thing, your body was affected, your immune system run down and your body shocked and confused. Sam had made a salve and rubbed it over the carved symbols on his chest and by morning they were closed.

But the night had been long and filled with pain. 

After the shower Sam lathered Dean in coconut oil and wrapped him up in something warm and placed him in bed. He shivered and he thrashed, whining and groaning and withered in pain pleaded for it to be over. His body had been covered in sweat and he spent most of the night with the chills but his body felt like a furnace to Sam.

Neither of them slept. Sam was still awake when the sun rose and Dean has just fell in a fitful sleep, but it was sleep. It was moving on 6:20 when Sam gave up and carefully removed himself from the bed and tucked Dean in before going down to the kitchen where his sisters were sitting, holding coffee, their faces pale.

“Y’all didn't sleep either?”

Savanna gave him a look, her hand flopping down from where it had been holding her cheek “a little hard to sleep with Exorcist up there. I could hear his groans all the way from my room.”

Sam scowled “he was in pain Savanna you could be a little more considerate.”

“I am, did I say anything? No I didn’t.”

Sam rolled his eyes and sat down on the bar stool and sighed, his back cracking as he stretched “I doubt either of you are as tired as I am...God last night was awful I felt so sorry for him.”

“All these years being a hunter and his never been cursed?”

“Guess not...to be honest I don't think his come across a lot of witches he’s more of a demon, vampire kind guy.”

“So what do we do now? I think we can all agree Hillforth isn't like anyone we’ve ever faced before.”

Sam sighed and gladly accepted the cup of coffee his sister pushed near him “yeah we need to figure that out...it didn't give any insight in the book. So were alone here.”

“I think we--”

“Sam!”

Sam’s head jerked toward the staircase at the loud yell that sounded through the house before jumping up and taking off through the house, tripping up the stairs, his sisters hot on his trail as he burst through his door.

“Dean?”

Dean was withering around in his bed, the sheets pushed around his feet and his body leaving sweat stains on the white sheets. His eyes were unfocused and his back was arched up off the bed as he groaned in pain. 

Sam rushed forward and crawled in next to Dean and placed his hand on his forehead before jerking it back “oh my god he’s on fire,” he turned his head and looked at his sisters with panicked eyes “its the sigils...Savanna I need you to go get the ceremonial dagger from the attic. I’m gonna have to draw my own, its the only way.”

Savanna gasped “are you sure? Sam if you cut him--”

“Just do it Savanna!”

His sister jumped and turned on her heel, her steps stomping as she ran upstairs. Sara stepped forward and looked down at Dean “I’m gonna get you a wet towel and some cleaning supplies.”

Sam nodded, his cheeks wet “I’m gonna need some medical supplies...and some sage, rosemary, and some spring water, its in the cabinet. And some lemon juice I’m gonna make a cleansing spray.”

Sara ran off to get the supplies and Sam took a shaky breath as he looked Dean over, brushing his fingers through his sweaty hair “its ok...I’m gonna fix it.”

Dean let out a choked breath and looked up at Sam with wet eyes “it hurts Sammy.”

Sam swallowed down a sob and nodded with a sad smile “I know it does Dean I’m gonna...I’m gonna have to carve my own symbol ok? It’s gonna hurt but if I don't you could die.”

His sisters walked back in, their arms full of supplies as Dean closed his eyes and reached a trembling hand out to grip Sam’s knee “its ok Sammy...its ok.”

Sam stared down at Dean for a few more seconds before wiping his face roughly and nodding to himself “ok...give me the knife.”

Savanna looked down hesitantly before passing over the curved dagger watching as Sam wiped it off. He ran his hand down Dean’s side and stopped at his hip and looked up at Dean “ok I’m gonna do it now...take a deep breath, Sara will you hold his hand?”

His sisters nodded and walked around to his other side and took his limp hand and held it tightly, Savanna moving to do the same but Sam sent her a sharp look “no...he needs someone that's gonna help him and that's not you.”

Savanna lurched back, hurt in her eyes but he couldn't find it in himself to care at that moment. She had been nothing but cruel to Dean, unsupportive of Sam and his feelings and now wasn't the time or the place for her to step in.

“Ready?”

Dean blinked sluggishly but tightened his grip on Sam’s leg and nodded slowly “re--ready.”

Sam nodded and moved closer and poised the tip on the pale skin and looked up at his sister who nodded encouragingly “you can do it Sam.”

He wasn't to sure about that but he knew he had to, time was running out.

So with a grimace he stuck the knife in and began carving the cleansing sigil and winced as Dean cried out in pain, his body trying to roll away from the dagger “Savanna freeze him!”

His sister held up her hands quickly making Dean freeze as he tried rolling to the side allowing Sam to finish up quickly. He tossed the knife across the room and poured the ingredients his sister got into a bottle and sprayed it over Dean’s body in a hurry “ok unfreeze him.”

She did as told and backed away slowly, watching as Dean’s eyes shot wide open and he sucked in a large breath, almost as if he had been holding it and fell back on the bed. Sara smiled softly and leaned forward to kiss her brothers head and padded over to stand next to her little sister as Sam crawled in next to Dean and rubbed his cheek with a smile.

She took her sister and pushed her out of the room as Sam whispered low words to Dean “come on lets go make some herbal tea for Dean.”

Savanna watched as her sister gathered numerous healing herbs and piled them in a cup “does Sam hate me?”

Sara paused as she held the steaming kettle and looked at her sister with startled eyes “what? How could you say that?”

“Were we both in the same room just now? He wouldn't let me touch Dean, like I would infect him or something.”

Sara sighed and placed her hands on the counter and leaned forward “Sav I think he just...well lets face it you haven't really been there for him, honestly neither of us have but you haven't exactly been forthcoming. You hurt him, you said things you shouldn't have and Dean needed support during that ritual, any signs of negativity could have killed him. Do you blame him?”

Savanna sniffed and looked down as she shook her head “no I just...I just want him to be happy, to be with someone decent. I know he loves Dean but he’s a hunter Sara we cant forget that.”

“A hunter that loves our brother. And he does I feel it, I see it.”

Savanna watched as her sister poured the tea, rubbed her shoulder and walked back up to their brothers room to give the tea to Dean. She walked to the bottom of the stairs and listened as Sara muttered softly to Sam who responded with his own low whispers. 

She quietly walked up the stairs and leaned against Sam’s open door and peeked inside and watched as Sam brushed Dean’s wet hair back from his forehead and smiled down at him with nothing but love in his eyes. He helped him sit up so he could sip the tea their sister made and laughed as Dean snarled his nose.

“I know you hate tea but its gonna help I promise.”

“Tastes like shit.”

Sara chuckled and nodded “I'm sure it does...its got about 10 different herbs in it but its going to help heal you up faster, you should feel better by tomorrow, Sam’s taken good care of you.”

Dean rolled his head over to look at Sam and smiled weakly at him, his hand coming up to brush his cheek “I know...I love you.”

Sam blushed and pressed his cheek to Dean’s hand “I love you.”

Sara smiled at the two and stood up “you rest now, both of you. I’ll wake you when its time for dinner ok?”

As Sara turned to leave the room Savanna hid herself behind the door and watched as she went to her own room, no doubt to nap.

“You know will have to talk when your feeling better right?”

Dean sighed tiredly “I know...but for right now, why don't you come here.”

Savanna backed away from the intimate moment and walked quietly to her room and sat down on her bed and stared at her wall. She had a lot of making up to do.


	13. And Were Back

Bright light seeped in through the curtains burning his back and making his nose wrinkle. He groaned softly and rolled his face into the pillow and sighed as he squinted against the light fading in and across his face.

He stretched his arms above his head and rolled onto his side to look at Dean only to find he was already watching him.

Dean was propped up on his arm and looking down at him with soft green eyes, his gaze loving and his freckles shining in the light making Sam shiver at the beautiful sight. “Were you watching me sleep?”

Dean grinned and looked him over “hard not to.”

Sam blushed and scooted closer and tucked his head under the mans chin and looked down his chest “how you feeling? Does anything hurt?”

Dean laid back and shrugged as he wrapped his arms around Sam “not really, a little sore but I’ll live thanks to you.”

Sam lightly traced the symbol he carved and sniffed “I’m sorry there was no other way I didn't have a choice.”

Dean brushed Sam's hair back and hushed him softly “I know Sammy, its ok I’m ok now.”

Sam closed his eyes and pressed his nose to the mans neck and inhaled and smiled before sitting up “good cause we need to talk.”

“Yeah, I figured this would be comin.”

“Dean I just...who are you?”

Dean bit his plush lip and sat up carefully and looked down at his lap “my names Dean Winchester, I’m 30 years old, I’ve been a hunter all my life, like my mom and dad. I’ve never known anything else and I’m pretty damn good at what I do.”

“Winchester...I’ve heard that name.”

“Not surprised my dads name was John he died a couple years ago, a demon...it killed my mom when I was young and my dad finally got him but it got him to.”

Sam winced and rubbed Dean’s arm “I’m sorry I know what that's like.”

“Right you lost your mom?”

Sam pulled away and turned his head “yeah I was 17...I had just found out about my powers. We were still gettin used to them, she told me I was stronger than my sisters so it took longer for me. So when the demon came my mom was the only one really prepared and before I knew it she was gone. Savanna tried to save her but it was to late.”

“And the demon?”

Sam looked up with firm eyes, his voice distant “I obliterated him...there was nothing left.”

“That night, the storm that was you?”

Sam nodded “yes. I can control the weather, manipulate the elements, feed off Savanna’s fire power. I can move things with my mind and I can even manipulate the mind of others. So lets say I didn’t want you to remember I was a witch you wouldn't.”

Dean gulped “I don’t think I’ve ever met a witch like that..”

“You wouldn't. Most witches are more about spells and curses, less about powers. Except for Hillforth the witch that attacked you, shes like us, shes about both.”

“So your gonna stop her?”

“Were gonna try. Shes strong...we’ve never had to go up against another witch before its just demons, some other beings to.”

Dean lifted his hand and pressed it against Sam’s cheek and pulled him closer “listen I know I’ve done things to hurt you, I was awful to you and I’m the first one to admit I’m wrong no matter how hard it is. I’m not used to things like this ok? I can hunt demons, kill vampires all day long and I’ve never questioned it cause its who I am. And then you come along and I don't know who I am anymore. But I know I love you, and its gonna be hard cause i don't know what the hell I’m doing but I do Sam, I love you. And I want you.”

Sam let out a shaky breath and tried to swallow the tears that flooded his eyes and threw himself in Dean’s arms “I love you to...so much.”

Dean smiled against Sam’s cheek and gently lowered him down on the bed and brushed his hair back from his forehead and looked into his hazel eyes “tell me what you want.” he whispered, his breath tickling Sam’s ear making him shiver, his eyes slipping closed with need.

Sam whimpered, his body arching under Dean’s, his thighs opening to accommodate him and pressed his knees tightly to Dean’s ribs as he trailed his hands down smooth skin “you Dean, God just you.”

Dean grinned and lifted up slightly and jerked Sam’s sweatpants down and tossed them in the corner before slamming their lips together in a forceful kiss, his tongue gliding along the roof of Sam’s mouth as he pressed closer, their cocks grinding together.

He slid his hands under Sam’s back and pulled him up closer so they were melded together and moved his hips slowly savoring the way Sam groaned, his head tipping back “oh God...oh please Dean I need you.”

Dean nodded quickly and lifted up his eyes searching and snatched the bottle of coconut oil up off the nightstand and lathered his fingers up and paused “have you done this before?”

Sam blushed and tried to turn his head to hide in his pillow but stopped as Dean’s wet fingers stroked his cheek “don't be shy Sammy I wanna be your only one...I’m gonna make you feel so good you’ll never want anyone else.”

Sam smiled gently up at him “I only want you Dean.”

One finger pushed in and Sam winced against the burn that ran up inside him almost making him shy away from Deans fingers. He soothed himself and tried to relax as a second pushed in and slowly moved around inside him. Yes he was a virgin, no he didn't think it was weird. He thought he would feel embarrassed at being so inexperienced and no doubt Dean wasn't. But he didn't. Somehow he was comforted at the thought of Dean taking care of him, of him being his only.

Eventually Sam was panting, his body already covered in a sheen layer of sweat as he withered against the dirty sheets, evidence of Dean’s cursed battle. He shoved gently at Dean’s shoulder and whined and the man got the picture.

He lathered himself up, gave Sam a dashing smile and slid inside.

He had never felt anything like it. He thought it would hurt, like an antagonizing pain that filled him up and ached all the way down. Instead it felt like safety, like Dean was supposed to be here. When he was young his sisters told him about their first time and Sam had always dreaded it, maybe that's why he waited so long. They made it sound painful, from beginning to end.

But God it was nothing like that.

He watched as Dean’s face relaxed, his mouth slacking as pleasure glided across his face, a low moan leaving his mouth as he twisted his hips and moved carefully against Sam's hips. “Oh Sammy you feel so good baby, so good.”

Sam lifted his hands and slid one in Dean’s hair and pulled him down and pressed his lips to his ear and bit down “fuck me De...please.”

The man groaned on top of him like a man starved and moved his hips faster, the angle making Sam cry out. He gasped loudly, his eyes widening as Dean pressed his forehead to his shoulder and bent his legs up to his chest as he thrusted faster into Sam.

He grunted slightly as his body jerked against the bed, the headboard rocking against the wall and oh God he could only imagine how breakfast would be. But God he didn't care. Dean was moving deliciously against him and making wonderful noises against his neck and that's all he cared about.

His hand shot out and clenched the sheets in his hand as he moaned into Deans mouth that covered his own allowing him to swallow his noises down and make them his own. “F-fuck Dean I’m...I’m gonna--”

Dean nodded quickly “do it baby, come for me, come on darlin--”

Sam cried out, his vision going white as his orgasm rocked through him Dean following short at the blissed out sight and Sam trembled as the older mans cum spilled inside him making him all warm inside.

He winced as Dean rolled off him, his arm coming to rest under his head as their sweaty bodies pressed together.

Dean closed his eyes, a small smile on his face as he tired out and Sam chuckled as the man slipped back into sleep. Maybe they would be ok.


	14. Pursue

When they finally came downstairs later that afternoon Sara was sitting at the kitchen counter with papers out in front of her, her glasses tipping down on her nose and she looked up with a sly smile “well...and how did we sleep?”

Sam blushed and sat down next to her, his hands reaching for the coffee pot she left on for them “it was...we slept fine.”

She snorted and raised her brow at Dean who couldn't help the pride that swam across his face as he took the cup from Sam “I thought we slept more than fine, didn't you?”

Sam gave him a look and shook his head in embarrassment making them both laugh “ok enough...wheres Savanna?”

Sara cleared her throat and straightened her papers up and slipped them in a folder “she left for work around 7 said she had a deadline...speaking of work I have to be off as well I got some new pieces coming in today that need to be examined.” she stood up and pulled her skirt down “as for you to just rest today ok?”

Sam made a face “shit I didn't think I would sleep this long and Ruby--”

“Has opened the store, shes been informed of the situation and shes got it covered no worries little brother.”

Sam smiled and kissed his sister on the cheek “thank you Sara...what time will you be home?”

“I shouldn't be long, couple hours maybe and then when Savanna gets home we need to talk about what were gonna do about this Hillforth. Shes dangerous and needs to be taken care of.”

Sam nods and leans back “I agree...while your gone I’ll see if I can find anything.”

 

He didn't find much.

Sam had flipped through the pages sluggishly as he sat on the floor, Dean laid out on the couch above him lending his own comments. 

Sam sighed and tilted his head back on the couch “this is useless, there's nothing in here I didn't already know.”

Dean shifted on his side and peered down at the page “no way to get rid of her?”

Sam shook his head and stood up “I think were gonna need Jack, I’m gonna text Savanna and tell her to bring him with her when she comes home.”

Dean made a face and sat up “Jack...who is he exactly? I mean he doesn't seem normal.”

Sam smiled “that's cause he’s not. Jack can shape-shift and heal people so when we get in trouble he usual tags along. I would say you could call him a warlock but he’s not quite that either. The technical term for Jack is a shifter with a power advantage.”

Dean blinked and shook his head and took a deep breath. It was taking all he had not to jump into hunter mode. This was Sam’s friend, his family...if he just kept repeating that then-- fuck what was he gonna tell Bobby?

“Dean?”

Dean looked up and cocked his head as Sam moved and sat next to him, his face understanding “I know this is hard for you, your first reaction must be to find it and kill it but were not bad, Jack is...he’s good. His saved me more times than I can count and I him he would never hurt someone else. Not without reason.”

Dean nodded and scrubbed at his face with rough hands “I know...I just have to remember that.”

“Sam?”

Sam looked up as Savanna, Sara, and Jack came through the door “whats up?”

“We need to figure this shit out fast I got word there's been some freak accidents happening outside of Salem it looks like shes trying to draw you guys out. Shes up to something and I wouldn't be surprised if she has a plan.”

Sara crossed her arms and sighed as Jack finished talking and looked to her siblings “Sam did you happen to find anything we can use?”

Sam made a face and pushed the book away and dropped his arms “nope, not a thing.”

Dean looked between the Wesson’s, he wasn’t sure if it was ok for him to say something but he knew they were all thinking it. “I have a suggestion.”

All heads whipped over to face him and he tensed up at the attention, aware of the raised brow and annoyance on Savanna’s face.

“And that's what?”

“I think your all missing the big picture here, you have something she doesn't.”

“And what exactly is that?”

Dean ignored Savanna and looked up with hard eyes “you have Sam.”

Sam’s eyes widened and he looked at his sisters and took in a deep breath “what do I have?”

Dean stood and took Sam’s hands and pulled him closer, their hips pressing together “your strong Sam, I saw that up close and personal. I know what you can do and no offense to your sisters but I think your the one that has to do this.”

Sam shook his head and tried to pull back but Dean held him tight “no I cant...I cant do that.”

“Yes you can,” Sara stepped up and smiled at her little brother. “Dean’s right Sam it has to be you, your the strongest of us all and we all know it we just haven't said it. Your stronger than me and Savanna I know it, Savanna knows it...and so did mom.”

Sam looked up at his sister with doubtful eyes and she reached out and touched his cheek “you know the day you found out what you could do she told me to protect you, to help you that you would be the one to go to. She knew Sam... You can do this little brother.”

Sam blinked back tears and sniffed lowly. Savanna looked back and forth between her siblings and stepped up and nodded her head “shes right Sam...will be there for you but ultimately you gotta obliterate that bitch.”

Sam snorted and they all laughed together and quieted down as he looked over his shoulder at Dean “thank you.”

The older man grinned and sent him a wink “no problem Sammy, its what I do.”

Sam smiled and and rolled his shoulders back “lets go kill a witch.”


	15. Is This What Death Feels Like?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) don't hate me.

Sam may have been “brave” back at the house but the closer they got the sicker he felt. Sara had scryed for Hillforth back at the house with a pot of boiling water and a lock of her hair Sam had managed to yank out.

He could feel the tension in the car as they neared the desolate location, his nails digging into Dean’s thigh as they bumped down the gravel road, everyone silent. He knew he had to do this alone, his sisters could contribute but they weren't strong enough, not like him. 

As they pulled in, trees knocked down like something had stomped through, wood splattered and the sky a raging black Sam paused. He looked over at Dean who was sitting stiffly next to him, his face oddly calm and completely neutral. 

Sam knew Dean dealt with this stuff everyday, killing witches and other things but this? Facing a witch who had actual powers and didn't focus all her time on hexes? Sam knew this was out of reach for him, and falling in love with one?

This wasn't the life Dean was supposed to have that much he knew. He should be happy, should be leading a normal life with a wife or even a husband, someone that knew nothing about this world. Or at the very least he should be back on the road doing what he did best without any interruptions from Sam and his messed up family.

Dean turned his head and Sam smiled sadly, his hand reaching up to stroke the scruff on his cheek “when this is over I want you to know how sorry I am.”

Dean frowned in confusion but before he could open his mouth Sam stepped out of the car and took a deep breath before following the path of destruction, trying to ignore the sounds of his family following him.

“Well look what we have here.”

Sam paused and turned on his heel slowly, he could already feel the dread and eating over him and for just a moment he regretted even coming here, regretted listening to Dean in the first place.

The witch was standing in front of him, her eyes glowing red and her skin pale, her long hair blowing in the chilling breeze. Oh he felt sick.

The witch glanced over his shoulder, a dark smirk curling over her lips as her eyes landed on Dean “I see you brought my sacrifice back...how nice of you to come baring gifts.”

Sam’s eyes jumped over to Dean who was already in a defense stance, his gun by his side but Sam knew that would do no good as Hillforth lifted her hands to shoot out God knows what. Sam cried out and shot his hand out first sending Dean flying back and landing hard on his back, his head hitting the tree sending him into dream land.

His sisters gasped and rushed over to the older man as Sam turned back to Hillforth with hard eyes, his lips curled in a snarl “don’t you touch him.”

The witch laughed, the sound loud and screechy making him wince and want to cover his ears “you think he matters to me? You think you matter to him? Come on Samuel I think we both know the truth. Your nothing...nothing but the thing he hunts.”

Sam shook his head at the shrill like voice “no...no he loves me he said--”

The witch scoffed, her eyes blazing “you think he meant it? Were the same Sam, people fear us for our power, he could never love you, not really, and you your not meant to be loved.”

Sam closed his eyes tightly and turned his head as he tried to block out her voice but it seemed no matter where he turned she was right there with him. He could hear his sisters behind him, shouting at him but it felt like he was underwater, like he was trapped and he couldn't get out.

He could feel the icy breath blowing on his neck and the cold fingers curl around his wrist as she pulled him in and he could feel himself drowning in her power--

“Sammy.”

Hazy eyes snapped open at the rough voice. Dean was watching him with pain filled eyes as he leaned up against Sara “you can do this Sam...your stronger than her...come back to me.”

Sam’s eyes widened and he looked down at his hands, at the pale fingers wrapped around his wrist and twisted his face and shot his eyes over to the branches resting near by and whipped his head to the side making the branches shoot out and snatch the woman away from him.

He turned around, his eyes glowing brightly and looked up towards the sky and lifted his hands up sharply and cried out and slammed his hands back to the ground making the earth shake as the heavens roared loudly, whipping, freezing rain coming down in hard dashes against the witches skin making her cry out at the knife like shock.

While she was distracted he threw his hand out causing her to fly back and crash into the small pond near by and darted his eyes over to his sister “Sara I need you...I need you to share with me.”

His sisters eyes widened and she gulped and slowly stood up as Sam nodded his head “now!”

Sara’s hand shot out, ice shooting and Sam reached for her the freezing rain wrapping around the icicle and flicked his hand forward sending the ice like dagger straight through the witches heart.

Sam smiled darkly as she fell back, her eyes round with fear as she stared up at the swirling dark sky, her chest heaving with labored breaths as Sam leaned over her “strange isn't it? How your heart burns and burns and suddenly turns to ice.”

The witch slid her dimming eyes over to him, her lips shaking as she whispered “you think because you’ve killed me it matters? This was never about you and me Samuel...you and this hunter can never be. He might love you now but how long do you think it will last? Your a monster Sam...and he can only ke--keep his demons at bay for so long.”

Sam faltered at the witches words and slid his uncertain eyes over to an unknowing Dean and watched as he smiled back at him and he felt his heart crashing. He looked back down at the witch and found nothing but vacant eyes staring back at him.

“You did it!”

Sam's lip trembled as he faced his family that skipped up to him with happy, proud smiles and he crumbled. “Stop.”

Dean froze, stopping in his tracks as he stared at Sam with confused eyes which only made Sam cry harder, hot tears rolling down his cheeks. His sisters frowned as they moved behind Dean, their hands reaching out “Sam?”

He shook his head quickly and stepped closer and smiled sadly at Dean as he stroked his scruffy cheek “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry...I didn’t want any of this to happen, I wanted to keep you. I thought...but she was right Dean. I love you but how long can you love me? This isn't the life for you...forgive me.”

Leaning close Sam placed his head on Dean’s chest and closed his eyes as he listened to his beat and tried to hold it to memory. He told himself he’ll memorize the curves and arches of his gorgeous face, that he’ll be able to tap out the rhythm of his heart and the pattern of his breathing.

With quivering hands Sam placed his on the side of Dean’s head “your going to leave this place, your going to go home, wherever that may be and your going to go back to hunting and forget...and forget I ever existed--”

Savanna gasped “Sam no!” she begged, her heart beating wildly as her brother, with tears streaming down his red cheeks, cleared the young hunters mind.

Sam took a deep breath and righted himself “you were never in Salem, you know nothing of the Charmed ones and...and you never fell in love with Sam Wesson.”

Sam stepped back, a cold chill washing over him as he watched Dean stagger back with dazed eyes before turning on jello like legs and stumbled his way back through the woods away from his sight.

In one instant he felt like he was choking, his body aching as pain laced through him like lightning. His heart slowed and he swears it stopped beating as something heavy wrapped around it and crushed.

As Dean disappeared into the woods Sam dropped to the ground, his knees crashing hard into the mud below and wailed loudly in the night, his broken screams echoing in the cold October night.


	16. Who Am I?

Sara watched with folded arms and a miserable look on her face, leaning in the doorway, as her little brother cried into his pillow, the weather outside dreary and rainy even though the weather man had called for sunshine and cool weather. 

Savanna stepped up behind her, her eyes watery and her face drooping as she watched her little brother break. “What do we do?”

For the first time in her life Sara didn't have an answer. She had always been the smart one, the one with a plan, the one to guide her younger siblings, to watch over them. And now her brother, her baby brother, was lying on his bed his heart broken and crying his swollen eyes out and she couldn't do one thing about it.

“What can we do?”

“We go find Dean and make him remember! He loves Sam I know he does I don’t know why Sam would--”

“He did this because he loves Dean. Whatever that witch told him got in his head...he did this to save Dean. We both knew from the start something bad could happen and it did. Sam was scared, scared that if he didn't do this that Dean would leave him or worse...hunt him.”

Savanna frowned, her jaw dropping as she looked back at her brother “listen I didn’t like the guy but even I don’t think he would have hurt Sam. He loved him, we could all see it we just...I just chose to ignore it.”

Sara smiled softly and rubbed her sisters shoulder “we all did our fair share of mistreatment but this isn't up to us Sav this is up to Sam and if he dosen’t want our help we should respect that. Besides its been a couple days who knows where Dean is now.”

“But--”

Sara’s eyes narrowed and she dipped her head down and gave Savanna a ‘I mean business look tossed another glance over at Sam and sighed before walking down the hall to her room.

Savanna closed her eyes as another sob broke through the silent room making it bounce off the walls till it connected with her ears and shot straight through her heart. This was her fault. If she had encouraged Sam, told him she approved, let him know she supported him he wouldn't have believed that dumbass witch.

She wasn't sure how but she was going to fix this.

 

It had been a week since he stumbled across the county line of Massachusetts and picked up by the local police. It was funny he didn't remember walking there, or even how he got there. The last thing he remembered was driving down the road in his baby and the next thing he knew he stumbling along like some drunk one night stand. 

The date on his phone says November 6th but that cant be right, yesterday was October fifth... He had been heading to Bobby’s for a case that much he knew and now it seemed his time was all messed up. He had called Bobby but the man offered no help hell he seemed just as bad as Dean.

It must not have been important.

Dean winced and rubbed at his chest as he flicked his headlights on as the sun started to set. He couldn't remember anything from the past month but it felt like he was missing something. There was something nagging at him, something he felt like he had forgotten.

He had picked up another case in some small ass town in Colorado, nothing major just a standard salt and burn. He had went in five different directions on his way there, and every-time he landed on interstate his wheel kept taking him in the direction in which he came. 

But there was nothing in Massachusetts for him. There was something picking at his chest and every-time his mind lingered on it he felt like he was being held underwater, like there was something there trying to come out. 

He shook his head, maybe he was just exhausted? Losing your memory would do that to ya. He veered off the exit and pulled into a crappy interstate motel and pulled his tired body out of his car and walked inside and up to the chubby bald headed man behind the counter.

“Room please, double bed is fine.”

The man looked up, his eyes dull and sighed “just one?”

Dean frowned. “Uh...I think so.”

The man raised a brow, his face dropping in annoyance “you think?”

Dean closed his eyes and shook his head at his foolishness “no...I mean just one.”

The guy...Mike, rolled his eyes and tossed him a room key and sat back down to flip the TV on leaving Dean to trail in confusion to his room.

Just one..

It was the same question he got asked every-time he stopped in a motel and every-time it was the same answer. But he couldn't help but feel like it was wrong.

He scoffed and flopped back on the bed and stared up at the ceiling “stupid...” he closed his eyes and tried to will himself to sleep, visions of a young boy with floppy hair dancing behind his eyes.

 

“It shouldn't be to hard and--”

Bobby trailed off and sighed as he watched Dean stare off into space, something he had been doing for 2 weeks now. He wasn't sure where the boys head went or what popped up in there when he checked out hell he wasn't sure if Dean ever knew.

“Are you listening to me?”

Dean blinked rapidly and looked over at Bobby and smiled sheepishly “sorry Bobby...I don't know where my heads at lately.”

“You still thinking about that dream?”

Dean ducked his head and gnawed at his lip at the mention of his dream. Since he saw that boy that night he fell asleep it seemed to be all he saw every-time he fell asleep. He had to admit the boy was gorgeous with his almond like hazel eyes and sharp cheek bones, dimples deep enough to build a trench. 

But he never said anything. He just looked at him with a soft smile on his face, his head tilted to the side as Dean took him all in. 

“Its nothing.”

“But its not...people don’t just have the same dreams every night for two weeks. Maybe its something supernatural?”

“What like a spell?”

Bobby shrugged and sat down “wouldn't be the first time you’ve been hexed speaking of which have you figured out how you got that scar yet?”

Dena looked down at his hip and lifted his shirt slightly and looked down at the sigil looking thing “no...all I know is it wasn't there a month ago that I can tell you for sure. You figure out what it means?”

Bobby twisted his mouth “not yet but I will...I think its for protection which means wherever you were for 4 weeks someone was watching over you. But from what?”

“That's a good fucking question Bobby... A good fucking question.”


	17. It's You

“Sam, honey you need to get up...it’s been two months.”

“I get up--”

“Yeah to shower and go to work. You barley eat, you don't smile or laugh you...you need to wake up Sam. Dean is gone and he’s not coming back, you made sure of that, you made this choice now--”

Sam whipped around, his eyes narrowed and face scrunched “you think this is easy on me? You think I want to be miserable, thinking about him all the time? It wasn't supposed to be like this! The sleepless nights, the restless days I cant escape him! Everywhere I look there he is, every guy that comes into the shop I think its him. I can’t let him go.” Sam tipped his head back as tears seeped and rolled down his cheeks in a crystal like drop. “He dosen’t even know I exist. He doesn't know that I love him, that he loved me, that I’m sitting here crying over someone who...someone who has no idea who I am.”

Savanna stepped forward her eyes hard as she ripped the sheets off her brothers body, grabbed his arm and hauled him up, her fingers twisting and shooting out a tiny flame when he tried to move back to the bed. “I know its not fucking easy Sam, I know it hurts sitting in here and thinking a million different things, unable to sleep, to eat, to function we all felt like that when mom died. But you cant keep blaming yourself. You made a choice maybe it wasn't the right one but you did it to protect him because lets face it were doomed, we have enter at your own risk tattooed on our fucking foreheads. But your strong Sam and you’ll get over this, it may take months or years but you will.”

A broken sob escaped Sam's throat and he looked at his sisters with hopeless eyes “what if i never love anyone the way I love him?”

Sara reached a hand out and stroked her brothers wet cheek “you won’t.”

Sam wiped his face roughly and looked out his window into the cold night and shook his head “ I should have turned him away the day he came into my shop...I knew the moment I looked into his eyes this wouldn't end well...I should have known.”

“Its not to late you know...you can fix this, you can have him back if you would just--”

Sam whipped his head around, his eyes cold and twitching making his nightstand rattle “no. I did this to free him I wont pull him back in, not when he’s free. Besides I don't even know where he is and I’m sure his gotten back to his life anyway.”

 

“We have to do something this is bullshit.”

“Savanna we can’t--”

“Yes we can!” Savanna raged as she turned to look at her sister up in the attic, her fingers frantically flipping through old pages “doesn't it bother you to see him in pain? Why cause it when we know we can fix it?”

“He said no. We cant just go behind his back and betray him like that you know how pissed he would be?”

“Who give's a shit at least he would be happy am I the only one who cares about that?”

Sara’s face dropped and her jaw twitched “don't do that, that's not fair. Of course I care about him, it kills me to see him in this much pain but there's nothing we can do you heard him he doesn't want us to--”

Savanna scoffed and settled on a page “fuck what he want I care about what he needs and what he needs is Dean Winchesters psychotic ass back in his life and I don't give a damn how pissed he gets at me. Its not like it wouldn't be the first time. You remember when he didn't speak to me for a damn month when I took his journal? I swear to God every-time he looked at me I thought I would melt...funny he probably could have actually done that.”

Sara snorted, her lip curling in a smile as she thought about a 14 year old Sam storming through the house, blue journal in hand as he hurled it at his sister and demanded to know what her problem was and why she thought she could go through his shit.

Their mom had been so stunned at her sons language that she missed the book bouncing off Savanna’s head and Sam throwing his gangly body on top of hers as she mocked him about his crush on Tommy Welton, the kid next door he had played soccer with the week before.

Savanna rubbed at the tiny white scar on her forehead at the memory and smiled fondly down at the pages “he’s a pain in the ass but I would have him yelling at me any-day if it meant I didn't have to see him suffer.”

Sara sighed, defeated and waved her hand making Savanna grin as she turned the book around “I think this should work.”

Sara peered down at the page and frowned “to restore a love? You sure? What about a memory spell?”

“Well I think this would be better see this line here? Recall the memories? Lets just try it ok? What do we have to lose?”

Sara nodded and took her sisters hand and they began chanting.

“Let magic work here between and amongst us.   
Repair their hearts, renew their souls, recall the memories.  
Rekindle the love from which was before.”

They stood silent, their fingers entwined as the lights flickered in the house and the candles blew out making Savanna squeal with excitement“it worked!”

“Ok but now what? How do we find him?”

“Oh I think it’ll be him who finds us.”

 

South Dakota, 1:30 a.m.

After of hours researching the sigil carved into his hip they came up with nothing except that it was homemade and must be a sign of protection that blocked Dean from harm. 

And now Dean turned desperately against his sweaty sheets, his hands clinging to the starch white as something red hot scorched through his body, a picture flickering behind his eyes like a movie as he dreamnt, the boy from before appearing his mouth finally moving with words he had heard before.

“And you believe in this stuff?”

The boy’s lips quirked as he looked back at Dean “this stuff? I’m guessing you don’t believe?”

“I believe evil exists and isn’t that the same-thing?”

“No its not,” the boy sighed and gave him a look “just because your afraid of whats really out there doesn't make it evil.”

“Your awfully defensive maybe Peter was right?”

The boy smiled, his eyes twinkling “that I’m a witch? Maybe I am.”

Dena shot up gasping for air, his chest heaving as he struggled for breath, his eyes moving around the room rapidly as he tried to adjust. He wasn't sure what was going on or what had happened but one thing was for sure he knew the boy in the dreams were--

“Sam!”


	18. I'm Not Going Anywhere

“Sam look out!”

Sam turned with a gasp and shot fell to the floor as a blaze of energy shot over him. He looked up as the demon snarled and stomped forward, his hand coming up to form another energy ball and he scrambled on his feet and whirled his hand in the air a gust of wind picking up, blowing him off his feet.

While the demon was down Sam turned and jogged back to help Savanna up as Sara moved near them, her fingers flicking ice and sending it the demons way “ok I don’t think we have a lot of time so we should--”

An energy ball came flying toward them, crashing into Sara’s shoulder and sending her back to crash hard into the table near by making them wince. 

“Why do they always come to our house?”

Sam rolled his eyes as Savanna lifted her hand making the demon freeze and they all breathed a sigh of relief...till slowly the demon moved and shifted out of the power.

“Ok Plan B.”

“Oh I think were past that now don’t you? I’m thinking were heading on to Plan F by now Plan B never worked for anybody.”

“Thank you pregnancy ad, Sara get the potion!”

Sara lifted on her elbow and slid back and gripped the small bottle in her hand and turned on her back to throw it only for the bottle to fly out of her hand.

Sam pouted as Savanna was tossed next and he prepared himself as the demon smirked at him and sent him flying as well, colliding into his sisters who graciously lifted their hands to try and catch him. Savanna groaned in pain as he connected with her ribs making her speak in winded breaths “remind me to let you fall next time.”

Sam huffed and moved up on his hands and knees as the demon entered the attic “what do we do? Were out of ideas and obviously he dosen’t seem to be fazed by our powers.”

“You know you could go all bad-ass on him like you did with Hillforth.”

Sam’s face dropped “that was different...”

“Was it? She was gonna kill us, his gonna kill us I’m not seeing a big difference here.”

Sara shot her younger sister a disapproving look, one that was ignored.

“I’m just saying you know I mean he’s coming right for us and unless God sends a miracle down here I would say were done for, so go all Phoenix on him at anytime.”

“I'm gonna go all Phoenix on you if you don’t shut the hell up.”

“Well it would be better than just--”

Sara huffed in annoyance at her siblings and moved up on her knees held her hands up creating a blue shield around her and her siblings as the demon came closer, growling in aggravation as he banged his hands on the shield.

“You know I didn't think of this...you think you can Violet Incredible us out of here?”

“What do I look like to you?”

“A woman who can create a force field.”

“You know your really getting on my nerves here lately, why don’t you do something.”

“Like what? Don’t get all sassy with me I tried to freeze him that didn’t work out did it? I can’t exactly use my fire power on him right now so tell me know it all what would you have me do?”

“Well for starters you can have my fist in your--”

Sam yelled and sat up in the shield “will you both shut the hell up? I swear to God it’s like living with the Golden Girls.”

“Can I be Dorthia?”

“No I’m thinking more of a Blanch for you darling.”

“Hey!...no your right.”

“Are we gonna kill something or are we gonna sit here all night cause I’m getting a little tired.”

“Your tired? I was at the shop all day dealing with wannabe wiccans who don’t know the difference between a ritual and a seance.”

“Oh you poor baby.”

Sam shot his sister an evil look and stood up, his knees cracking “ok I’m over this bullshit drop the shield.”

“But--”

“I said drop it!”

His sister lowered her hands at the same-time Sam whipped his out sending the demon crashing back into the wall, the dusty dresser falling over him “could someone get the bottle?”

Savanna blinked “oh right,” she looked around and grinned “found it!” she scrambled across the floor and stuck her hand under the table and felt around “its pretty far back.”

“Just get--”

Sam was cut off as a heavy hand slapped across his face making him fall back to the ground, groaning as the demon fell on top of him, his rough hands going to his throat and squeezing making him choke “no--now!”

Savanna stretched further her hands grasping at air as she tried to get the bottle “I cant its to far back!”

Sara rushed over and shoved against the large table “why the hell did nana need such a big fucking table!”

Savanna felt frustrated tears fill her eyes as Sam grew weaker under the demon “what are we gonna--”

Suddenly the door came crashing down in a heaping pile distracting everyone in the room as--

Savanna gasped “Dean.”

She watched as her little brothers dim eyes widened briefly before rolling back, his hands slipping from the demons wrist’s and falling to the floor “Sam!”

Dean looked down sharply and pulled a long gun from his pocket and leveled it at the demons head with a snarl “say goodnight bitch.” he fired one shot sending it in the back of the demons head.

Sam lay still on the floor, his neck bruised and his chest heaving as he gasped for breaths, the sound wet and breathy as he croaked, his eyes blinking rapidly as he stared at the plank ceiling.

His sisters rushed over and fell to their knees next to him, their hands patting over his body checking for other wounds that didn't exist before delicately touching his neck making him cringe at the soreness.

At the creak in the floorboard signaling footsteps Sam slid his eyes over and they landed on Dean.

His breathing picked up and his eyes widened. As their eyes met, in that fleeting moment Sam swears the heavens cried out in joy. But those green eyes were a mix of both relief and anger.

He watched, unmoving, as Dean walked over and knelt next to him, his sisters moving back to give them room as calloused hands touched his cheek making his eyes slip shut at the feeling.

“Sam.”

Sam gulped and blinked his heavy eyes open “Dean.”

Dean frowned and cocked his eyes, his eyes turning over like a storm “why? Why would you do that to me?”

Sam’s lip quivered and he sniffed “because she was right. I knew from the beginning that I wouldn't be able to keep you but I tried anyway, and look where that got us.”

“So you what? Thought you could just forget me? Pretend I didn't fucking exist?” Dean shook his head, his eyes filled with hurt “did I mean that little?”

Sam scoffed and moved to sit up, his back bumping against the couch “trying to forget you was like trying to forget your house. You lived there for so long, you know every turn by heart. I thought I would give you the chance to move on, to be normal, to find someone who wouldn't get you killed. But I couldn't, I couldn't forget the address.”

Dean turned his head and pressed his mouth to his clothed shoulder and sighed “you assumed what I wanted. You didn't ask, you didn't check, fuck normal Sam what the hell is normal? You think my life is normal? You think anything I do is normal? I hunt fucking monsters Sam, I kill things for a living. Don’t you dare think I would ever want anything but you, you little bitch.”

As Sam looked into teary green eyes he wondered why. Why would Dean love him when he could have so much more? What did Dean think he could give him? Sam was a wreck, he caused nothing but pain and destruction. Why couldn't he see he did this for him? Why did he care? Sam shook his head and sobbed as tears rolled down his cheeks and he squeezed his eyes closed as he hiccuped “why?”

Dean looked down at Sam and wilted at the innocent sight before him. His nose was pink, and his eyes red and the skin blotchy as Sam looked up at him. His eyes looked greener when he cried, kind of like an emerald. How could Sam think he was anything but beautiful.”

He leaned down and took Sam’s cheeks in his gun rough hands “you listen to me you little shit you are the best thing that's ever happened to me. Sure your a witch, a witch I might have killed If i didn't know you, if I wouldn't have fell in love with you the moment we met. You are everything I should hate, and you should hate me but you didn't. You know the 2 months we were apart I knew something was missing...my heart didn't beat right. And then when Bobby pointed out the scar on my hip I knew there was someone, somewhere who was waiting for me. And then when Savanna cast that spell--”

Sam’s eyes narrowed in betrayal as they shot over to his sister who smiled sheepishly and moved behind her sister. 

“I’m glad she did Sam, it brought me back to you. I love you Sammy, don’t you ever fucking leave me again you asshole.”

Sam closed his eyes and cried before leaning on Dean’s shoulder, his tears seeping through the cotton shirt as he clung to the pain, desperate kisses being placed on his wet cheek “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. I was dying Dean, everyday without you I was dying.”

Dean tangled one hand in Sam’s hair and held him closer “its ok now baby, were gonna be ok.”

Sam shut his eyes as he cried against Dean’s shoulder and fell into the rocking as Dean pulled him in his lap and whispered words of comfort, his sisters slowly creeping from the room.

Would they be ok? As Dean pressed soft kisses to his still crying eyes, he hoped so.


	19. Forever Charmed

Sam watched with tired eyes as Dean slept before him, his lashed blinking soundlessly against his freckled cheeks making Sam smile. He reached his hand out slowly and trailed his finger down the bride of his straight nose and pressed himself closer. He didn't think he would ever have this again. 

He paused as Dean stirred against him, his eyes blinking open and squinting as he rolled on his back and groaned before turning back to look at Sam. “Well good morning.”

Sam shivered at the rough voice “morning.”

Dean reached a hand out and pressed it to Sam’s lower back and pulled him back in his arms “did you sleep ok?”

“Better than I have in 2 months.”

Dean smiled softly “I know what you mean...which is crazy you know because I didn't know you, I knew something was missing though. I remember every time I would close my eyes you would be there. All I knew was that a beautiful boy was haunting my dreams and I didn't know why.”

Sam frowned “that's strange...I mean I dreamnt of you of course but that sounds like someone deliberately made you think of me I just don’t--”

Sam paused and growled lowly “Savanna...I’m gonna kill her, she was sneaking behind my back!” 

Sam sat up, fully intending on ripping his sister a new one, but was yanked back down by a smiling Dean “don’t be upset, if it wasn't for her your stubborn ass never would have done anything and where would we be? Fucking miserable that's where.”

Sam sighed and pressed his nose against the older mans neck “I’m sorry...I know it isn't right but I thought I was doing the right thing. I just I guess I thought your going to forget either way, it wouldn't have been fast or sudden, you wouldn't have woken up one day and just forget I existed no. It would have been slow. You would have forgotten the sound of my voice, couldn't picture the shape of my face or what I look like when I laugh. So I decided instead of you just slowly forgetting me it would be better to make it quick. I don’t think I would be able to handle the pain because I could never forget you.”

Dean frowned and tipped Sam’s chin up but he rolled out of the embrace and onto his back and stared up at the white ceiling with teary eyes “I remember one night I had this dream. I was laying in your arms, we were out in the sun and I felt so warm. The birds were chirping, it was cool. I smiled up at you as you brushed my hair back and told you I loved you, and you smiled and kissed me and said it back. You told me you would never leave me. And then I woke up and I could still feel you...and for a second I thought you had gone to the bathroom and then I realized...it was just a dream. I was alone in my bed, the rain pouring down outside and you were somewhere else and we were both alone.”

Dean lifted up and bent over Sam and watched as crystal like tears slipped from his eyes and down his cheek and dropped on the pillow below. He pressed his forehead to Sam’s and closed his eyes as he moved against him “you know I never used to understand what it meant to crave something, to want someones attention but baby just the thought of your fingertips touching my body making my skin feel like its on fire. Without you I was nothing. I didn't know you but I missed you. I felt like an empty shell without you. I’m so in love with you Sammy I can barley breathe without you.”

Sam let out a wet laugh and wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck and yanked him down smashing their lips together in a fiery kiss, his hands slipping in Dean’s short blonde hair to hold him closer. 

Sam let out a choked noise as his head was tilted back, plush lips trailing wetly down the column making him arch into the wet mouth for more, Dean’s rough beard scrapping his neck.

“Do you think...do you think you could make love to me?”

Dean sighed into his ear,a slow, dirty smile on his face as he leaned up and over for the lotion Sam kept on his bed side table “roll over for me sweetheart.”

Sam shivered but did as told and sighed happily as wet fingers trailed down his spine, sharp teeth following as they bit into the knobby area before probing at his hole making him whine.

“Sh baby its ok, I’m here and I ain't going anywhere.”

Dean pulled back and nuzzled Sam’s neck for a brief moment before lathering up his cock and pushing against Sam’s red hole, sliding in on one hit making the younger boy cry out.

The sounds of skin slapping together filled Sam’s ears making him blush heavily at the dirty sound but nonetheless push back against the older man, his mouth dropping in a moan as wet lips mouthed along his already kiss bitten neck.

Blunt nails dug into Dean’s sweaty back, losing their purchase and scrapping down the freckled skin causing a low primal noise to leave Dean’s red lips as his hips picked up speed, his thrusts becoming erratic and sloppy as Sam panted in his ear. Sam reached up with one hand and gripped the headboard tight, his grip slipping as his hands grew clammy.

“Close De, so close!”

Dean grinned against his lips and pressed a hard kiss there as Sam’s moans filled the room “come for me baby, come for me so hard you never forget my name.” 

Sam whined and tipped his head back as a wave of white hot pleasure ran through his body, lighting his veins on fire, his eyes flashing colors as he came hot against Dean’s cheek the older man groaning at the blissed out sight before coming deep inside Sam, loud groans leaving him as he rolled off the spent boy.

He could hear chuckling in the hall and a rush of embarrassment hit him making him cower under Dean’s sweaty arm, the older man snorting “looks like were not alone.”

“Oh God.”

Dean smiled and pressed his lips to Sam’s temple and kiss it softly “you know I love you, don’t make me leave ever again Sam I can’t...I just can’t.”

Sam looked up, his eyes soft and round as he trailed his finger along Dean’s bottom lip “never again Dean, I need you. I realize that now, when you were gone it was the same for me as it was for you. I wasn’t here, not really. I don’t think I can ever not be with you.”

“You know I’m a hunter Sam, its what I do, its a part of me.”

Sam pursed his lips and sat up and looked down at the man “what about witches? Your going to hunt them to?”

“If I have to yes. I can’t let them hurt innocent people Sam.”

“I know...I just want you to stay with me.”

Dean sat up and pressed a kiss to Sam’s red shoulder and leaned against his back “I am, I will. If Bobby calls and gives me a hunt then I’ll go but I'll be back after.”

“I want to go.”

“You cant Sam you have your sisters, you have a job to do just like I do.”

“But--”

“No Sammy.”

Sam pouted and leaned back against Dean’s shoulder “your a Charmed One Sam this is your destiny. Maybe one day I’ll get tired of hunting and we won’t have to worry about it but for right now this is what we have to do. Just know that I love you and you love me and will be ok.”

Sam smiled and turned in Dean’s arms and pressed himself close “I do love you, thank you.”

Dean opened his mouth to reply when a crash sounded downstairs followed by a curse “Sam! We have a job to do little brother!”

Sam sighed and pressed a kiss to Dean’s cheek “duty calls.”

Dean watched as Sam dressed quickly before rushing downstairs to aid his sisters and he smiled “that it does...my little witch.”


End file.
